To Howl in Harmony
by RedtheBrunette
Summary: Sequel to Harry's Pack!CHPS. 10 AND 11 UP! [“Your words won’t save you this time, Potter! And the fight was on.]COMPLETE
1. NotsoDead Relatives

****

To Howl in Harmony

Chapter 1: Not-So-Dead Relatives

On 1st December 1996, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore called a mandatory dinner.

Headmaster Dumbledore had long been a symbol of faith and hope. An unbeatable, infallible man who was not –_could not be_- old. However, since the beginning of June, and the summer break-when seven of his students had been captured by the feared Lord Voldemort- the Headmaster had been looking his age (a whopping 122). The usual twinkle that had been a constant for years was now dulled, only showing up on the rare occasion. However, since about mid- August, the twinkle had begun returning just a little more.

As soon as the hall was filled, Dumbledore declared, "We- that is to say the professors, prefects and I- have a wonderfully surprising treat for all of you."

Speculative whispers swept through the Hall. Dumbledore let it for a moment, the youthful exuberance and gossip giving the twinkle a brighter-than-usual quality. After almost 5 minutes, however, he called a halt to it.

"Alright, alright!" he called jovially, "Don't you want to know what the treat really is?" the silence fell immediately and Dumbledore's twinkle grew, "This December 23rd, Hogwarts will be hosting…a Christmas ball."

The response was instantaneous. Girls gave squeals of delight and threw their crushes blushing glances while the boys groaned, paling visibly, all the while cursing the ball's organizers.

Dumbledore chuckled slightly at the youths before recalling order. "Now, if some of you wish to attend the ball as well as go home for the holidays, the Hogwarts Express will be operating on the 24th. It will be fourth year students and above only, but a party for the younger children is to be held in each common room at the same time as the Ball."

Happy chatter filled the room and, with a contented smile, Dumbledore reseated himself. However, involuntarily, his eyes lighted upon the 5 empty Gryffindor seats, then the 1 Ravenclaw and then the Slytherin one.

Dumbledore sighed and gave a somewhat rueful smile. Seven of his children had been missing for some time now. And, it frustrated and saddened him to know he couldn't find them, having already put all the resources he had to it.

Dumbledore's eyes then traveled to the three new members of his staff. As always, the Defense position had had to be filled, and Madame Hooch and the Ancient Runes teacher-Professor Vector- had both decided to retire that year, leaving open two more positions to be filled. And this year's replacements were…interesting to say the least.

Dumbledore suddenly sat straight up in the chair, his wards having alerted him to the doors of the Entrance Hall opening. The –very muffled- sounds of more than one pair of footsteps had him instantly up on his feet with his wand trained on the door.

In a tense voice, he called out, "Third year and below to the far side of the hall, down below the Slytherin table. I want the rest of the years in front of them. Teachers, around in front of them. No spells unless I say."

The orders were filled out immediately and a tense silence fell upon the room as they all bored holes into the door. The sound of footsteps outside the doors had every wand raised and trained upon the doors as they slowly pushed inwards.

Nine people walked in, which meant they couldn't have been Death Eaters, as Voldemort went for numbers over skill. The expressions on their faces said they were clearly amused by the angry force that greeted them.

The young man who was obviously the leader stood slightly ahead of the others, with a young woman on one side and an older man on the other. He was tall, roughly 6 feet, and he carried about him a sense of authority and confidence, and power, though no arrogance. He held himself proudly, taking deep confident strides and holding his head high. Short black hair, tipped with pink, fell casually about his head and forehead and over one, dark-sunglass-covered eye. He wore a pair of tight, silky, black pants that stretched attractively across muscular legs and a tight, light chocolate-y-coloured T-shirt. A black, hooded wool cloak rested across his shoulders, clasped at his throat with a silver, howling wolf clasp.

The young woman at his side was also tall, at about 5"10. She was slender and willowy, but muscular, like her companions. She carried herself with dignity and grace, her head held high. Auburn hair, streaked through with pink, fell in soft waves to her shoulders and pink-tinted glasses that rested on a lightly freckled nose covered chocolate brown eyes. Silky black pants stretched across muscular thighs and an emerald green sleeveless with "Honeylove" written in black covered her slim upper torso. A matching cloak covered her shoulders with the same wolf clasp at the throat.

The older man was roughly 5"9, but held himself with a quiet dignity. Slightly long, sandy-blonde hair spattered with gray (some premature, some not so premature) lay attractively across his head. Intelligent amethyst had forgone the dark sunglasses that were instead pushed back on his head. He, too, wore loose black pants, with a soft gray T-shirt. He also wore the black wool cloak pinned at the throat by a wolf clasp, 'though his was gold instead of silver.

Standing behind and slightly to the left of the older man was another younger couple. The young man was taller than his leader, standing about 6"3 and well-filled out. He held himself with a misconceiving laziness, 'though soft blue eyes, hidden behind dark glasses, took in everything calculatingly. His hair was the same auburn-red colour as the first young woman's, but slightly darker and tipped instead with dark purple. He, too, was dressed in the attractively-form-fitting black pants that the others wore, as well as a deep, coffee brown shirt. Overtop, he wore the wolf-pinned black cloak.

The woman beside him was roughly the same height as the first. She held herself erect, back straight and chin tilted with defiance built form years of teasing. Soft brown hair streaked through with dark purple fell in a tumble of waves and curls to just below her shoulders, and her coffee brown eyes-shaded by purple-tinted glasses- were bright with intelligence. The silky black pants stretched provocatively over her hips and legs and a sky blue shirt stretched across her upper body. In black print, the shirt read, "My own". She, also, wore the hooded black cloak with fixed at the throat with the silver wolf.

To the right and slightly behind the woman were another young couple and another behind them. The male counterpart of the first couple was a good 6"2. He had an air of masculine confidence about him, but with a hint of gentleness. His black hair was shoulder-length and pulled back into a low ponytail, with streaks of blood red in it. Dark glasses covered his eyes, resting on a slightly angular face. His hands had dirt and colour stains, but he didn't even seem to notice, let alone care. The black pants hugged his hips and upper thighs but loosened out from just above his kneecaps and a misty blue shirt, slightly covered by the black cloak, covered his upper torso.

His female counterpart was much shorter than the others, standing no more than 5"6. A claming sense of serenity surrounded her and she seemed to be somewhat dazed, 'though it was only a façade. Straight, wispy blonde hair with blood red streaks fell to her waist like an odd sort of halo. Misty blue eyes gazed out from behind red-tinted glasses, staring disinterestedly at the pointed wands. The silk pants clung to dainty legs that were stronger than they looked and a midnight blue shirt stretched across her upper body, reading "Moon Goddess" in black as well as the cloak.

The final male was also 6 feet tall. An air of trusting gentleness enveloped him, making him seem quite trustworthy. Shaggy, sun-bleached blonde hair fell slightly down his neck, stopping about mid-way and was streaked through with sky blue. Sharp, smoky gray eyes were covered by dark sunglasses that rested on an aristocratic face devoid of haughtiness and snobbery. The black pants were form fitting and the sea-green shirt revealed a muscular upper torso. The black cloak with silver wolf clasp partially covered his body.

The final female was about 5"8. Midnight blue hair fell to her shoulders in slight disarray, the sky blue eyes standing out prominently. She carried herself with a firm confidence that was not haughty in the least. Blue-tinted glasses shaded sea-green eyes, sharp with intelligence but twinkling with laughter. The silky pants molded perfectly to her legs without being overly provocative, and a smoky gray shirt, with "Blue" written in black, stretched nicely across her chest and muscular arms. The black cloak rested on her shoulders, clasped with the silver wolf.

Despite the almost-blizzard outside, however, not one of them seemed to have any snow-in any shape or form- on them. However, these observations were only allowed a few moments before Dumbledore's firm voice broke the silence.

"Who are you? And what do you want from our school?" he demanded.

To his left, stood Minerva McGonagall, chin tilted in defiance and ready to take on anything for her students. On his other side stood Severus Snape, who, despite his reputation and callous attitude, would not let a thing happen to the students in his care as long as he still breathed. The other professors stood further back, in the crowd of students.

"_We_," the leader said, voice laced with amusement, "are the Pack. Why we're here should be quite obvious to you- we don't want to sit back and let guys have all the fun!"

At the 3 professors' blank looks, the leader laughingly queried, "Maybe we should properly introduce ourselves, no?"

"Draconius Septimus Malfoy," bowed the young blonde man.

"Rosemary Elleanore Richards" the young woman at his side said proudly.

"Neville Francis Longbottom," he said mischief and laughter dancing in his eyes.

"Luna Mary-Anne Lovegood," the blonde said softly, bowing slightly.

"Ronald Steven Weasley," the redhead grinned, taking off his glasses and bowing as the others had.

"Hermione Athena Granger," she said slightly defensively, as 'though daring anyone to disbelieve her, 'though none did.

"Remus Johnathon Lupin," the older man declared jovially eyes dancing with the mischief they'd been missing for years.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley," Ginny declared proudly, giving the professors only the slightest of bows.

With a rakish grin, the "leader" pulled off his sunglasses, revealing emerald green orbs dancing with mischief, and brushing the bangs from his forehead to reveal his lightning bolt shaped scar at the same time as he laughingly introduced himself, "Harry James Potter. 'Though I am disappointed, Professors, that you'd have forgotten me already. You'd think I'd have made an impression after 5 years!"

"Harry, my boy!" Dumbledore exclaimed happily, wand lowering as he stepped from the dais.

Harry grinned at his surrogate grandfather/mentor/hero. Affectionately, he pulled the older man into a hug, which was returned after a moment's hesitation.

Pulling back, both men had tears in their eyes. Quickly, it turned to laughter at their shared reaction.

McGonagall stepped forward then, as Dumbledore moved on to greet the others, tearfully saying, "I'd thought you were finally gone, Potter."

Harry grinned crookedly at his ex-professor, saying, "No-go, Professor. I'm afraid you'll have to put up with me a little longer yet."

"I think I'll live," McGonagall said, pulling Harry into a fierce hug, which was wholeheartedly returned.

As they pulled back, Harry kissed her wrinkled cheek, saying softly, "Thank you, Professor."

"Anytime dear," she replied with a soft smile before moving onto the others, Snape taking her place.

"It's good to have you back Potter," Snape said simply, holding out a hand.

Harry shook it firmly, answering, "It's good to be back, Professor."

A frantic male voice rose suddenly over the noise that had started at the Pack's names. Harry stilled, eyes gone wide and face paled. At his side, Remus, too, stilled. But it was absurd! That voice couldn't be real-he was dead!

Simultaneously, Harry and Remus whirled around. Standing just before the crowd was a tall, black-haired man with Grey eyes-Sirius!

"Harry," he choked tearfully, "Moony."

Instantaneously, all three men were running. They collided in the middle, falling to a sobbing, laughing, hugging mess on the floor. The 3 grabbed hold of each other, holding tight to be sure that this was reality and not just another dream.

When they finally pulled away, Harry demanded, "How? We saw you go through!"

"The Guardians of the Veil decided it wasn't my time to go," Sirius gave an irritated shake of his head as he added, "Took their damn bloody time to decide that too!"

Remus gave a choked up laugh before suddenly asking, "But what are you doing in the open?"

"He was cleared, remember?" Harry spoke up, "Professor Dumbledore owled us. Some wizard caught a picture of lovely ol' Wormtail and he sent it in to the Prophet so everyone found out the truth."

"How could you forget?" Ginny asked dryly from above them, "That was the day Harry demolished our room."

Harry childishly stuck his tongue out at his mate, and, impishly, she said, "You'd better watch out darling, I might just bite that off."

Harry grinned devilishly back, answering, "Oh, I don't think so, honeylove, you like my tongue too much."

Ginny turned red in embarrassment as she yelled, "Harry James Potter! You crude arse!"

Harry smiled innocently up at her, saying, "Yes I am, honeylove, but you love me anyway."

"And the Lord only knows why," she teased back.

Harry growled playfully at her, tugging her onto his lap as he possessively declared, "_Mine_!"

Ginny giggled, but the happy moment was interrupted by a vaguely familiar voice brokenly asking, "Is that him Albus? Is that our baby boy?"

Frowningly, Harry turned his head to see the speaker. She and a man were now standing with Dumbledore.

The woman was a petite redhead with a pale complexion. Her beautiful, emerald green eyes stared at Harry with shock.

The man beside her was tall, 6" at least. He had messy, jet-black hair that lay untamable-y about his head and forehead and blue eyes that were gazing at Harry in a mix of love and shock.

A choking sound escaped Harry as he gazed back at the couple, his eyes widened with shock. It couldn't be-it just _couldn't _be.

But Harry knew better. It had to be real-_they_ had to be real! Otherwise they wouldn't be in Hogwarts-Dumbledore wouldn't let them.

Hoarsely, Harry whispered, "M-Mum? Dad?"

****

XoXoXoXo

**HELLO MY LOVELY PEOPLE! Sorry it took so long-I DO have life ya know, despite what my brother keeps telling people. I'll update soon as I can-which might be a while between packing, work and school EEP!- so buh bye!**

'My Love

Red


	2. Mother Weasley

****

To Howl in Harmony

Chapter 2: Mother Weasley

Ten minutes later found the group settled about Dumbledore's office, Harry still gazing at his parents in shock. He clutched Ginny's hand tightly in his own, as if she were his lifeline to reality. Sensing his distress, Fawkes flew from his perch, taking up residence on the boy's knee. Harry's hand came automatically up to stroke the bird's feathers.

"What the hell is going on?" Remus suddenly demanded.

Sirius gave a slight growl of anger, directed towards the elder Potters, as he said sarcastically, "Oh, haven't you heard? Lily and James were never dead! They were _hiding_!"

"What?" Harry demanded angrily, snapping out of his shock as his eyes glowed.

"We were scared," Lily interrupted, "We couldn't deal with having to look over our shoulders all the time to make sure _he_ wasn't there!"

"So you just _left_ me?" Harry asked, eyes glowing angrily, "Like so much garbage! What kind of fucking parents are you?"

"Harry!" James frowned, "Watch your language!"

"Oh, go fuck yourself! I'll swear all I fucking want!" Harry hissed.

"Harry James Potter!" Lily warned.

"_Don't_!" Harry growled, "_Don't. You_ are _not_ my parents! Parents don't leave their kids behind to get totally fucked over by some overgrown bully!"

"We were scared!" Lily protested.

"Scared!" Harry spat contemptuously, "The shit you went through with him is_ nothing _compared to my fucking life! You were full fucking grown adults and I was an eleven-year-old boy! I've been so scared sometimes that I thought it would have just been easier to kill my own damn self

"But I didn't 'cause I'm not a goddamned coward. I would never, _ever_, leave behind my friends or family. And none of them would leave me either. It's kind of pathetic, don't you think, that a group of 15 and 16 year olds are braver than you are?"

"Harry-"

"Just piss off James," Sirius warned angrily.

"What the hell?" James exploded, "You're supposed to be my best friend-_glad _that I'm alive, and instead you're freezing me out!"

"Could you really blame him Potter?" Snape asked silkily, raising one eyebrow, "After all you did to him and his…boyfriend."

"Get lost Snivellus, you're not wanted here!" James hissed back angrily.

"Shut up!" Harry snapped at him, "Professor Snape is wanted around here much more than you are!"

James and Lily looked stricken, but Harry wasn't done.

"I was always so proud to have the two of you as my parents. I was a bit ashamed last year, when I discovered what a bully James was as a teen, but I still loved you both, was still proud to be a Potter. But that shame was _nothing _compared to what I feel now. To have two such cowardly people as parents is an embarrassment.

"Do you know what your cowardice did to us? You left Remus to believe he was all alone in the world, that his mate was a murderer, a betrayer. You left Sirius to spend 13 years in Azkaban, for a crime he did not commit, which warped his mind into believing your deaths really were his fault. And you left me.

"You left me to be raised by a pair of magic-hating Muggles whose favourite thing to do was to put me down, just for being who I am. You left me to fight off Voldemort when I was 11, 12, 14 _and_ 15. You left me to have no fucking clue what love meant until I was eleven.

"Do you want to know who did teach me? Raise me? The Weasleys. _They_ taught me how to love, how to laugh, how to be _happy_! You're _not_ my family. _They are_."

"But Harry-"

"I think you should shut up now, Mrs. Potter." Ron cut in angrily, glaring furiously at the older woman.

"You two have fucked up Harry's life enough as it is, don't you think?" Hermione sneered, her lips curling in distaste.

"We were frightened!" Lily wailed desperately, trying to make them _see_.

Harry snarled, "So then go the fuck away. If you couldn't handle it 15 years ago, _after_ Voldemort was gone, then you won't be able to handle it now-and we don't need spineless cowards. Every other person in this room has much more to be scared of then you.

Pointing to Snape, he said, "A spy in Voldemort's inner circle who risks his neck at every meeting, hoping only to keep others from that snake." At Dumbledore and McGonagall, "Prominent leaders of the Light side, who've never hid their beliefs." To Draco, "A Malfoy who turned his back on his family, on their beliefs to join me." To Rose and Hermione, "Muggleborns much stronger and much more intelligent than any Pureblood." To Neville, "A young man whose parents he's sworn to avenge against the dark side." To Luna, "A young woman whose father openly defies the Dark in his magazine, a magazine she herself openly supports," to Ron and Ginny, "Members of the Weasley family, a family that's always been open about their beliefs of equality among all." To Sirius and Remus, "Open defiers of the Dark side." Back to Ginny, "The love of my life." To himself, "The number one on Voldemort's to-hit list.

"Not one of us has _ever _run. We have more courage than that. We have more integrity. We want our freedom, we want our rights, and, unlike _you_, we're willing to fight for that! To fight for the lives of ourselves and our loved ones!"

As he'd been talking, Harry's anger had been fueling his magic, and he was slowly losing control. Emerald light was slipping from his core to surround his body brightly, while the matching eyes glowed furiously with anger.

"Harry-" Lily started again.

"Shut up!" Rose yelled at her, cutting her off to prevent Harry's anger from rising as Ginny moved to stand directly in front of Harry's face.

"Why-I never!"

"Shut _up_!" Luna hissed angrily, eyes snapping at the woman, "If Harry gets any angrier, loses anymore of his control, you will all be killed!"

"Harry-Harry listen to me!" Ginny said desperately, ignoring the conversation around her, all her attention focused only on her mate, "Harry, you have to calm down-you have to regain control!"

But Harry hadn't seemed to hear her. His anger still glowed, his eyes still snapped and he hadn't even looked down at the petite redhead. In a desperate attempt, Ginny pulled back her hand and hit Harry forcefully across the face.

With a start, Harry's eyes flew to Ginny. As angry emerald met scared, but loving, brown. The anger seeped from his eyes, while the magic returned to its rightful place. With a grateful sob, Ginny threw herself into Harry's arms.

Holding her smaller frame to him tightly, Harry buried his head in her hair, saying, "Oh, God, Cannon, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it honeylove, I'm sorry. So sorry."

"I was scared Harry," she whispered back, her head buried against his shoulder, "So scared that I was losing you."

"I'm sorry, honeylove, God I'm sorry."

"I love you, Sparky."

"I love you to, baby, I love you too." He murmured, kissing the crown of her head gratefully.

Ginny held on tightly for a few more moments, before reluctantly letting go. Harry, however, had other ideas, and pulled her back into his arms. Sweetly, their lips met in a slow, loving kiss as they forgot about the others in the room.

"Feel better?" Harry asked softly as the kiss broke.

Ginny nodded contentedly, letting him take all her weight as she leaned gratefully against _her_ Harry. From around him, the Pack gave sighs of relief, secure now in the knowledge that their alpha had regained control-it wasn't often that Harry lost control, but when he did, it was…messy, to say the least.

The moment was interrupted, however, as the fire glowed green. The two youngest Weasleys, Hermione and Harry paled visibly as out of the fireplace stepped Molly Weasley, Arthur and the twins following momentarily behind her, looking decidedly delighted.

"H-Hullo, Mum," Ron offered hesitantly into the tense silence as Molly glared at them.

"'Hullo, Mum'? That's all I get?" Molly shrieked angrily, eyes narrowed as she glared daggers at them, "You get yourselves captured by You-Know-Who and go through only-Merlin-knows-what, only to escape almost a month later and _disappear_! And all I get is a _hullo mum?_

"Ooh, I ought to tan all four of your backsides, as well as the others for good measure! You stupid, idiotic children! What a foolish thing to do!" and suddenly Molly was in tears.

Stepping forward, she flung her arms about her two youngest, blubbering unabashedly. She pulled back a few moments later only to give Hermione the same treatment, then Harry, who reciprocated the hug fiercely.

"Blimey, mate," Fred said, clapping Harry on the shoulder as his mother released him.

"Why do you get all the fun-" George demanded with a grin, clapping his other shoulder.

"While we always-"

"Get left behind?"

Harry laughed heartily, giving each twin a hug in turn. As Fred and George moved on to tease Ron and Hermione, Harry found himself faced with Arthur Weasley.

"Harry, my boy," Arthur said, love and pride shining in his eyes, "It's good to see you."

Harry grinned back and was given a hug to rival Molly Weasley's. After only a moment's shock, Harry returned the hug just as fiercely. Arthur moved on moments later and Harry found himself once again facing Molly Weasley.

As mother hen as ever, she declared, "I do wish there was something we could do about that hair, dear. I'm afraid it may never lay flat. But _really_ Harry! Pink tips? Couldn't you have done something less…atrocious? I suspect you all ended up doing it on a dare or something equally ludicrous." She made a few tutting noises before saying in a satisfied voice, "Well, at least you've filled out, dear. And you've grown quite a bit, too. I dare say no one will believe you used to be such a scrawny, tiny little thing."

Harry laughed lightly, "Oh, don't worry Mrs. Weasley, I'm sure we could scrounge up a few pictures as proof."

Molly laughed back before sighing gently, saying seriously, "Dear, you really must stop calling me Mrs. Weasley. I've known you much too long, and you're too much a part of this family to be so formal," she paused nervously, "I-I'd like it very much if you'd call me Mum, as my other children do."

Tears filled Harry's eyes and he felt his throat clog with emotion. Wrapping his arms around Molly tightly, he whispered into her ear brokenly, "I'd be honoured…Mum."

Molly pulled back a few moments later, brushing briskly at the tears on her face before catching sight of Remus. Giving the older man a beaming smile, she hugged him tightly, saying, "Why, hello, Remus dear. You look much better than when I last saw you."

Remus hugged and smiled back, before throwing a loving look Sirius' way, answering, "It's much to do with being back with my mate, Molly."

Molly smiled, patting his arm gently as she said, "It's lovely to see you smile again dear, it makes you look so handsome. You should do it more."

Turning to Sirius, she regarded him closely, then nodded satisfactorily, "You're looking well, my dear. And it's about time too, I dare say."

Sirius grinned affectionately at the Weasley matron, saying, "Thank you Molly. And, might I say you look quite dashing with that new colour in your cheeks and the twinkle in your eyes?"

Molly gave a contented sigh, eyes brimming with love, "Having all my children back is the way to do it, my dear."

"I know," Sirius answered with a soft smile, searching out Harry, who was talking to Snape, "My cub being back is the best thing in the world, rivaled only by the return of my Remus."

On the other side of the room, Severus was saying, "It's about time you were back, Potter."

"Aw, did you miss me Professor?" Harry teased with an impish grin, eyes dancing with laughter.

"Let's just say things aren't as fun without you around, Harry," Severus answered, 'though his obsidian eyes glittered with amusement.

Harry laughed softly, before growing serious saying, "Thanks, Professor, for standing up for us."

"I may not always like you, Potter," Severus said, "But I quite prefer you and your irritating godfather over your cowardly parents."

Harry nodded softly, his gaze involuntarily traveling to those of his blood-parents. AN angry snarl caused his lips to curl but a small hand on his arm distracted him, and he turned to Rose.

Smiling softly at her brother-friend-alpha, she said gently, "It's no use losing control over something you can't change, Greeneyes. I'm not saying to forgive and forget, but I am saying you need to let go of a bit of that anger, otherwise you're going to hurt someone."

Harry sighed and gave his pack-mate a rueful smile, "Thanks Petal. I'll try."

Rose smiled, saying simply, "That's all we can ask for."

Rose drifted back to Draco and Harry's eyes searched out his mate. A loving smile graced his lips as he found her talking to the twins, arms gesturing vigorously, as they always did while she was explaining something. He was making his way towards them when Dumbledore called attention to the room, suggesting the Pack give it's explanation now. The Pack agreed and everyone settled themselves comfortably.

Four couches were conjured, placed in a diamond-like setting. On one couch sat Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lily and James. On the one beside that sat the twins, Sirius and Remus. Across from them sat Neville, Luna, Draco and Rose. Across from Dumbledore's couch sat Molly, Arthur, Severus, Ginny and Ron with Hermione in his lap, head against his chest. Harry sat in the floor against Ginny's legs, his head resting back on her knees as he spoke.

Slowly, he told the tale of the grueling time spent in Voldemort's hands. Each Pack member paled and trembled slightly at the horrible memories, but Harry's strong voice pulled them out of it as he went on to talk of the months spent with the elves-'though he said nothing of how to get to the Realm or anything else that could get any of the others in there. Slowly, the Pack pulled themselves together, using the good memories of the time spent in the Realm to overcome the horrifying time spent with Voldemort.

As Harry brought back the memories, the Pack subconsciously turned to each other for support. On their couch, Neville, Luna, Draco and Rose each clutched an equally shaky hand until the talk turned to the realm, when the hands loosened but didn't let go. On the other couch, Hermione had turned into Ron, clutching loosely at his shirt, while his hands tightened around her waist. And Ginny had slipped to the floor where Harry's arms had promptly enveloped her waist, while her head burrowed into his shoulder.

Nearly half an hour later, the story was finished. Grateful looks crossed the face of each member of the Pack, and they all seemed to slump with the exhaustion of reliving everything.

Finally, Sirius broke the silence, as he jokingly asked, "Oh, is that the end? You sure there's nothing else, like a giant, purple, man-eating tortoise?"

The room erupted in laughter and the tension of the room eased. When the laughter had died down, everyone was much calmer and more at ease.

"Potter," McGonagall said, suddenly thoughtful, "Does that mean that you lot don't need to even finish your Hogwarts education?"

Harry grinned at her, "Why, yes my dear Professor, it does."

"Then why would you come to Hogwarts and not Headquarters?" Snape asked curiously.

Harry gave the man an impish grin as he answered, "Hogwarts gave us a bigger splash then Headquarters would have."

Again the room burst into laughter, but Harry noticed the Headmaster become suddenly pensive. Sobering, he regarded the older man patiently, knowing he'd be told the news, but only once the old man had thought it all through. Noticing Harry's silence as well as his regard of Dumbledore, the Pack, too, quieted, throwing their alpha curious looks as they waited for some kind of explanation.

The rest of the room's occupants stopped laughing as they noticed the others sobriety. In quiet confusion, they glanced back and forth between Dumbledore and Harry.

At one point, the twins attempted to break the silence. They were silenced immediately, however, by the quelling looks of the others-except for Harry and Dumbledore, whose eyes never left the Headmaster and the wall respectively.

Suddenly, Dumbledore's face brightened and a wickedly impish gleam entered his eyes. Meeting the steady, emerald eyes, he said, "I do believe, my dear boy, that we can keep you on at Hogwarts anyway."  
**XoXoXoXo**

A/N Hey guys, sorry it took me so long, but hey, life's tough! Anyway, thanks to:

Bloodless Ace

Susan Rose Potter: Aw, thanks sweets. I'm sorry it took so long, but between school, work, moving and getting sick I don't have a lot of time!

Athenakitty: well, you'll find out the answers to all those questions soon, huh?

Just me: not really original, but I'm hoping to incorparate the more original stuff later, ya know?

Hermione1208

Dancegirlem24

NamelessHeretic: lolz sorry, not original! But I'm hoping for a more original point with the way Harry reacts and interacts with them.

Quidditchchicky: Ya. I'm getting a lot of grief over the Sirius/Remus pairing, and it wasn't actually supposed to be them together in the first place, but I changed my mind and that's how it ended up! I know, I know, not a really good reason, BUT I'm hoping it gets better(well, I'm hoping the READERS think it gets better lol)

Saunders

Godessa39: lolz I know, my muse runs away sometimes, but he's coming back slowly!

Evyominique: aw, lolz thanks. Love the name by the way, very out there!

So, I will update when I can guys, but until then, just sit tight!

'My love

Red


	3. Assistant Professors

**Warning: Mature-ish scene ahead!**

**To Howl in Harmony**

Chapter 3:Assisstant Professors 

"That man is off his bloody rocker," Ron moaned later that night, in their new quarters.

Their "quarters" consisted of a common room with 8 doors leading off into bedrooms ('though the Pack knew that only four of them would be used.). There was also a small kitchen and dining space.

Their common room was much like the House common room, only without as much furniture. There were 2 couches and 4 armchairs, situated around the fireplace, with a few coffee tables. While originally done in the four Hogwarts colours the girls had changed it to neutral blues and blacks.

The kitchen was all modern and done in white. There was a stove, refrigerator, dishwasher and a small pantry.

The dining room had a table set always for 8, but that would expand for guests. It was done in soft, warm reds that made the room look and feel quite comfortable.

Since the Pack knew that they didn't need all 8 bedrooms, they changed four of them. The first room was changed into a war room, with a small table overflowing with diagrams of possible attack and defense plans. The next was changed into a small lab, so Neville wouldn't bother them with the fumes of the needed potions. The third was changed into a mini-infirmary with already-brewed Healing potions as well as medicinal herbs. The fourth they left unchanged as a guestroom.

"Oh, c'mon, Ron, it's not _that_ bad!" Ginny teased, having settled herself in Harry's lap on one of the couches.

"Shut up, you," Ron laughed, throwing a cushion at her.

"Maybe we should study," Hermione said nervously, biting at her bottom lip.

Harry laughed softly and shook his head at her, "Hermione, you know it all. By heart. We don't have to study."

"But, Harry-" she protested.

Harry shook his head again and then said calmly, "Hermione, you are the smartest witch of our age. You will pass these tests and you will do so with flying colours."

"But what if I don't?"

"You will," Harry said in a firm, confident voice that raised her own confidence. As the clock suddenly struck 10 o'clock, Harry said, "Alright, kiddies, time for bed. We've got us a helluva day tomorrow."

The Pack gave their goodnights and each separated off to their own rooms. Harry and Ginny slipped off to their own room after everyone else had and finally got a good look at their new room.

In one corner was a King-sized canopy bed, covered with a down comforter and plump looking pillows. A black nightstand stood beside the bed with a matching dresser to one side. A large, walk-in closet dominated one wall, filled with their clothes(which had been brought in by the house elves). Another door led to an adjacent bathroom.

Ginny changed in the bathroom while Harry undressed to his boxers and a white T-shirt. Laying back on the edge of the bed, he let his mind wander back over the days events.

XoXoFLASHBACKXoXoXo 

"What do you mean, sir?" Hermione asked curiously, "Only Hogwarts' student, staff and staff's families are allowed to stay at Hogwarts."

"Well," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes, "it would seem, that I have 8 students who, in their spare time, have managed to complete their Hogwarts education. It would also seem that they all wish to become teachers and would like to be apprenticed here at Hogwarts instead of going onto University."

"But we haven't gotten our O.W.Ls or our N.E.W.Ts," Ginny said in confusion.

"Well, we'll just have to set that up then, won't we?"  
**XoXoENDXoXoXoXoFLASHBACKXoXoXo**

From there, they'd mapped out the next few days to take their exams. The next week was booked solid for each of them, but it was worse for Ginny and Luna, who had to take their O.W.Ls as well.

A soft weight on the bed caused Harry's eyes to flutter open. Turning his head, emerald green met chocolate brown.

"'Lo, honeylove," he greeted sleepily.

"Hi, Sparky," Ginny returned simply.

Harry frowned softly up at her, asking, "What's wrong, Ginny?"

"Are you alright?" Ginny asked, pulling her knees up to her chest and resting her chin atop them.

"What? What on earth do you mean, Cannon?" Harry asked in confusion, pulling himself into a cross-legged position across from her.

"Well," Ginny bit at her lip, "All the shit that happened today. Hell, Harry, your parents…" she shook her head dismissively, "And Sirius. Thank God he's alright!"

Harry nodded softly, reaching over and gently poking at her mouth, softly admonishing, "Stop that or you'll hurt yourself." Ginny obediently stopped biting her lip and he gave a soft sigh, running a hand threw his hair, "Honestly, Gin, I've got no damn clue if I'm alright. I mean, I pretty much hero-worshipped my 'rents all my life and then is turns out that they're a pair of cowardly bastards!"

Ginny slid herself into his lap, wrapping gentle arms around his neck in comfort. Harry gave a little moan and pulled her head towards his, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss. Their tongues tangled and danced, but not for dominance or submission, rather for just the sheer simple pleasure of it.

When the kiss ended, several breathless moments later, Harry carefully lay her back on the bed. Leaning over her, he placed a gentle, searing kisses all along her face and neck, Ginny's hands raking up his sculpted back.

The two met in another kiss, and their hands traveled. Ginny gave a small moan of pleasure as one of Harry's hands cupped a perky breast before moving on down her side. Her small, pale hands clenched his shirt.

Wrenching himself away with effort, Harry dropped himself onto the bed beside her. Both lovers were panting violently.

Harry gave a frustrated little groan but said, "We shouldn't. We need rest."

Ginny made a noise of agreement, but couldn't stop her lips from making their way down his neck. With a muffled little oath, Harry pulled her up to him, meeting her with a fiery kiss while his hands traveled along her back, cupping her backside before retracing their path. Ginny moaned into the kiss, and they were both lost.

They shouldn't, but they did.

XoXoXoXo 

The next week was hard, the exams taking more out of them than they originally thought they would have. After the first day, Harry had adamantly put his foot down, refusing to make Luna and Ginny do both testing and demanding they only have to do the N.E.W.Ts. After a lot of angry cursing and threats, the examiners and Dumbledore finally conceded.

Each night, the Pack fell into bed, mentally exhausted. Reluctantly and protesting, they pulled themselves out of bed at 5:30 for their customary hour-long run, physical workouts for half an hour and then an hour was spent on the Muggle forms of self-defense. From there, they went for a shower, had breakfast and then settled into the routine of studying for an exam, doing siad exam and then studying for the next one.

When that Friday-their last day of exams-finally came, the Pack threw themselves a giant party. Conjured balloons and streamers littered the floor alongside the candy wrappers and empty bottles of Firewhiskey by the end of the night.

Drunk beyond belief, the Pack had dropped themselves about the room on the furniture. They giggled hysterically over nonsensical things, not really aware of what they were doing.

For now, they were reveling in the blankness.  
**XoXoXoXo**

Because of extreme hangovers- and plain laziness- the 8 teenagers never left their rooms that weekend. Sirius and Remus visited briefly, but were quickly driven away but the Pack's grumpy attitude.

When Dumbledore summoned them to the Great Hall on Monday, however, they appeared fresh and stylish.

Harry wore a pair of tan slacks with a black belt and the silver wolf as a buckle, as did all the boys. They each wore a dressy shirt-buttons undone, untucked, and sleeves rolled up slightly so as not to look _too_ formal-overtop a white undershirt. Harry's dress shirt was a dark pink, Ron's a dark purple, Neville's a blood red and Draco's a light blue.

Ginny and Rose wore dresses the same colour as their respective mate's shirts. Ginny's pink dress was floor-length, with full-length balloon sleeves and a V-neck, that formed to her body to her waist before loosening slightly to fall in small waves. Rose's dress was done in the same floor-length, full-sleeve, tight-to-waist fashion as Ginny's, however, her sleeves were off the shoulder and the dress was blue in colour. Luna was dressed in a knee-length blood red skirt and a long-sleeved black scoop-neck sweater. Hermione wore a deep purple skirt that fell gracefully to her ankles and a silky white shirt that was tight ¾'s of the way down before ballooning out gracefully.

The teacher's table had been removed from the dais and the Hogwarts Professors, N.E.W.Ts examiners, and Remus stood in a line in the place where it usually stood. The students sat in bewildered confusion as they watched the tableau unfolding before their eyes.

The Pack walked confidently forward, and each bowed before the dais. Returning themselves to their upright positions, the Pack relaxed themselves, waiting patiently for Dumbledore to begin the ceremony.

Eyes twinkling, Dumbledore said, "I'd like to congratulate the 8 of you, for being the first students, _ever_ in Hogwarts history, to graduate 2 and 3 years early._ And_ with almost perfect N.E.W.Ts."

The Pack grinned madly, but remained silent as Harry nodded his head, saying 'solemnly', "On behalf of this group of 8, hereafter referred to as the Pack, I would like to accept your congratulations and thank you for them."

Dumbledore grinned before addressing the assembled students before him, saying seriously, "You have been brought here today to witness the official Apprenticeship for each teen of the Pack.

"Draco Malfoy, please step forward."

Draco stepped forward obediently, kneeling on one knee as Dumbledore as Dumbledore said, "I, Albus, Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, do declare you, Draconius Lucius Malfoy, accepted into Apprenticeship at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As you requested, you shall be placed with Rubeus Hagrid, Professor for the Care of Magical Creatures. Welcome to the staff, Assistant-Professor Malfoy."

Draco stood from his kneeling position and bowed to Dumbledore. Then, with a jovial, impish grin, he walked over to Hagrid, bowing before taking his place beside the half-giant."

"Rose Richards, please step forward."

Ro stepped forward, but Dumbledore placed a small cushion down, where she then kneeled on both knees. Dumbledore grinned before speaking again in his serious voice.

"I, Albus, Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, do declare you, Rosemary Elleanore Richards, accepted into Apprenticeship at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As you requested, you shall be placed with Filius Flitwick, Professor of Charms. Welcome to the staff, Assistant-Professor Richards." He said.

Rose regained her upright position, bowing to Dumbledore with a grin on her face. Walking to tiny Professor Flitwick with barely concealed excitement Rose curtsied again before taking her place at his side.

"Neville Longbottom."

Neville knelt on one knee as Draco had, holding Dumbledore's gaze levelly. A proud smile tugged at the Headmaster's lips at the change in his young charge.

"I, Albus, Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, do declare you, Neville Francis Longbottom, accepted into Apprenticeship at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As per your request, you shall join Severus Snape, Professor of Potions and Potions Master. Welcome to the staff, Assistant-Professor Longbottom."

Neville stood and bowed deeply and respectfully to the Headmaster. With a confident stride, he walked to Professor Snape, giving him a slight bow and taking his place beside the Potion's Master.

"Luna Lovegood."

Luna went forward in that floaty-walk that no even Voldemort could extinguish. Kneeling on the pillow, she waited.

"I, Albus, Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, do declare you, Luna Selene Lovegood…" Luna went with a smile to Pomfrey's side after the appropriate formalities. After her, Ron took his place beside a beaming Minerva McGonagall, and then Hermione reluctantly beside Lily Potter, the new Ancient Runes. Then…

"Ginny Weasley."

Ginny knelt on the pillow with a grace that none of the other 3 girls of the Pack could accomplish. However, she ignored the envious mutterings coming from the female population of the Hogwarts students in favour of the ceremony.

"I, Albus, Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, do declare you, Ginevra Molly Weasley, accepted into Apprenticeship at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As per your skills, you shall be placed with James Potter, Professor of Arithmancy. Welcome to the staff, Assistant-Professor Weasley."

Ginny's eyes flashed slightly, but she stood and curtsied to Dumbledore. Her walk to James Potter's side was stiff and she only gave him the slightest of curtsies.

"Harry Potter."

Harry walked forward confidently, kneeling at Dumbledore's feet. In a sign of trust, his head bowed slightly.

In an emotion-suppressed 'serious' voice, Dumbledore said, "I, Albus, Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, do declare you, Harry James Potter, accepted into Apprenticeship at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As per your request and skills, you shall join Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, co-professors of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Welcome to the staff, Assistant-Professor Potter."

Harry stood and bowed respectfully to the aged Headmaster. Turning, he walked down the line, giving his friends jovial grins until he reached his 'uncles. Giving, what looked like, a respectful bow, Harry kept the elder men's gaze, telling them that the bow wasn't. With mock-admonishing looks that lasted but a second, before being replaced by grins, Remus and Sirius pulled him between them, ruffling his hair playfully. Harry's scowl lasted only a moment before he, too, was grinning, Sirius and Remus' grins having been infectious.

Dumbledore's voice, still in that tone that was mockingly-serious, interrupted the 3 men's silently playful banter, saying, "Thank you, everyone, for all your patience in this ceremony and for not interrupting us. Now," with a twinkle full-blast and the jovial tone returned, "please. Let's give our new assistant-professors a real Hogwarts welcome!"

¾'s of the student population broke into raucous cheering for their former classmates. Most of the Slytherin's remained stoically silent, but the one boy-Blaise Zambini, Harry recalled, a 6th year Slytherin- let out a loud whoop. Soon enough, about half of the table was joining him, the other half sneering and glaring at their cheering housemates.

The Pack threw each other rakish grins and stepped, simultaneously out of the line. Over-exaggeratedly. The group bowed/curtsied, earning themselves laughingly performed catcalls and wolf-whistles.

From the corner of his eye, Harry saw Lily and James- he just couldn't bring himself to refer to them as his mum and dad- laughing gaily at the Pack's antics. His jaw tightened and his whole body stiffened, unwilling to be any cause for their happiness.

A soft hand on his forearm brought his gaze down to his mate's face. Smiling, he said softly, "I love you, Cannon."

Grinning impishly, Ginny replied, "I know."  
**XoXoXoXo**


	4. Lessons

**Note: I can't write Hagrid's voice, so just use your imagination!**

**To Howl in Harmony**

Chapter 4: Lessons 

Monday's lessons were cancelled in honour of the new A-P's. However, Tuesday's weren't.

"Can't we skive off today, Sparky?" Draco groaned that morning when they'd all been woken for their 5:30 routine.

"Yea, it's our first day of lessons!" Neville added.

"No, you may not skive off today. I don't care if today's the first day of lessons. You're doing it." Harry said firmly, before proceeding to push the two grumbling boys from the room, the half-asleep Ron and the girls following behind.

The Pack showed up at breakfast 2 hours later grumbling at Harry, who ignored them. Taking their seats, the new A-Ps barely had time to eat before they were being pulled away by their new mentors.  
**XoXoXoXo**

"Alright," Hagrid said to his 3rd year Ravenclaw- Hufflepuff class, "Today we'll be looking at Hippogriffs!" A wry grin flitted across Draco's face as he remembered his own first experience with the hug, winged creature. Because of his trip down memory lane, he missed Hagrid's introduction to for the class as well as his request for a volunteer. "Alright," Hagrid said when nobody volunteered, "Draco, why don't you show them how it's done?" 

"Sure Hagrid," Draco agreed before stopping suddenly, going pale, saying, "No Hagrid, oh no. Not him! I'll have a go with another one, but not him!"

"Why is Assistant-Professor Malfoy afraid of that Hippogriff?" A blonde Hufflepuff asked curiously, gesturing at the grey hippogriff with her well-manicured hand.

Gulping and taking another step back, Draco explained, "Back in my 3rd year, I was stupid enough to ignore Hagrid's warning and insult the hippogriff I was working with. _That_ hippogriff!"

Hagrid shook his head impatiently, commanding, "Then go and make your apologies!"

Nervously, Draco stepped forward, meeting Buckbeak's eyes. Bowing low, Draco forced himself to keep his eyes open, waiting. After several, rather uncomfortable, moments, the great beast bowed back. Draco breathed a sigh of relief and stepped forward.

_At least he didn't tear me open this time!  
_**XoXoXoXo**

Rose hid her giggle behind her hand, watching the tiny professor clamber aboard his stack of books. Harry had told her about it, but she'd never quite believed it.

It was a first year Gryffindor-Slytherin period. Flitwick had decided upon a review before Christmas and was doing "Wingardium Leviosia" that day.

From the corner of her eyes, she noticed a small, blonde boy struggling with the spell. Rushing over, she greeted him with a smile and an offer of help that cost her 20 minutes.

With only 5 minutes left of class, Rose returned to the desk that had been set up for her. Grinning, she thought, '_Well, that wasn't such a bad first lesson._'

At that precise moment, she was flung up into the air. The small blonde she'd previously been helping gave a loud cheer. Hopping up and down, he chanted, "I did it! I did it!"

Sarcastically, Rose thought '_Oh yea, not bad all._'  
**XoXoXoXo**

Neville watched silently as the 2nd year Gryffindor-Slytherin Potions class glared hatefully at each other. Much like when Neville himself was a student, both Houses sat on opposite sides of the room.

Leaning casually against the teacher's desk, he silently watched them. To his left, Snape was stalking the room, dishing out insults. Pulling himself to a standing position, he walked forward through the Slytherin half of the room.

"Er-A-P Longbottom?" a petite brunette girl asked tentatively, raising her hand nervously.

"Yes?"

"I-um, I don't know why my potion isn't blue." The brunette said shakily, eyes downcast.

"Alright," Neville said gently, kneeling down beside the young girl, "Why don't you tell me exactly what you did and we'll see if you can figure it out, okay?"

Gathering strength from Neville's gentleness, the brunette's (whose name was Eliza Zambini) voice steadied out. With Neville's help, they discovered the problem and Eliza's potion became the dark, metallic blue it was supposed to be.

From across the room, Snape's obsidian eyes gazed with undisguised pride at Neville's potion abilities.  
**XoXoXoXo**

Luna drifted ghostily down the length of the Hospital Wing, humming tunelessly. Her arms were loaded with potions bottles and jars, which she carefully loaded into the storage cupboard. That done, she turned and made her way back down the room towards Madame Pomfrey's office where more boxes were filled with potions and jars to be stocked.

The door was suddenly flung open and a tall, 7th year Hufflepuff entered, a younger student cradled in his arms. The small girl was crying hard enough to make herself sick, and her left arm was bent at an odd angle.

"Oh, dear!" Luna said, calmly leading the younger man to a bed for the girl, "What happened to her?"

The young man gently laid her on the bed, stepping back to gaze down at her uncertainly, "She's my younger sister. Me and the guys were goofing off, near the top of the stairs. I-I pushed her, harder than I meant to and she-she fell down them."

Madame Pomfrey came out then, and, while the 7th year repeated his story to her, Luna went over to the bed. Pushing back the hair from the young girl's face, she brushed the tears away gently.

"Hush, now, darling," she soothed gently, "Madame Pomfrey will fix that in a moment. There now, what's your name, love?"

"M-M-Melanie Daniels," the young girl sniffled, staring curiously at Luna, forgetting the pain in her arm in favour of speaking with the mysterious woman before her.

"Well, hello, Melanie. My name's Luna."  
**XoXoXoXo**

Ron grinned, perched on the edge of McGonagall's desk, watching the first year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs walk into the classroom. They were loud and boisterous for about a minute.

McGonagall's sudden presence in the room elicited immediate silence-much like Snape's presence did. However, Snape's-presence-caused silence was because of fear and hate, whereas McGonagall's was caused by respect and only the smallest touch of fear.

"McGonagall's sharp voice commanded, "I want you to read Chapter 6 of your textbooks. Assistant-Professor Weasley will watch you. I have pressing matters to attend to."

"Er-Professor?" Ron called out after the retreating woman, "Are you sure it's such a good idea to leave me alone with them?"

"You'll be fine Weasley!" McGonagall called back, before departing into the corridor.

Just under 2 dozen eyes turned to stare curiously at Ron, who tugged nervously at the collar of his blue polo-shirt, saying, "Uh-hello."

"Do we really have to read the chapter?" moaned a Ravenclaw boy with black hair.

"W-Well, Mc-_Professor_ McGonagall said you have to and she's in charge in this classroom," Ron said with a helpless shrug.

"But it's boring!" whined the blonde-haired Hufflepuff at the other boy's side.

Ron chuckled, nodding his agreement, "It always has been."

"So can't we do something else?" the blonde demanded.

"W-ell," Ron said thoughtfully.

"Oh, _please_!" the boys begged, giving Ron big, puppy dog eyes.

Ron laughed, saying, "Okay, how about a compromise? I'll do some tricks for you-ten minutes worth- and _then, _you read the chapter."

The first years cheered, staring excitedly as Ron began transfiguring the items on McGonagall's desk. From behind the door, McGonagall grinned.  
**XoXoXoXo**

"Good morning class," Lily greeted her 7th year N.E.W.Ts class.

Within moments, they were immersed in their lesson. Despite herself, Hermione found herself impressed with Lily's teaching methods.

Lily had re-arranged the classroom so the student's desks were in a circle around her desk. The walls were covered in Arithmancy problems, rules, explanations and inspiring quotes. None of the student's had to raise their hands and everything ended up as being more of a discussion.

"Okay, wait," said the only Slytherin, in confusion, "I don't know how to do this one.

"Hermione, could you help her?" Lily asked distractedly from her desk, where she was grading papers.

"Yes, Mrs. Potter," Hermione said icily, putting emphasis on her formal use of Lily's name.

Lily looked up at her with a frown. Hermione met the upset gaze with icy disdain, letting Lily know just where she stood in regards to the older woman's past actions regarding Hermione's best friend and alpha. With a last flick of her hair, Hermione turned to the confused Slytherin.

She pulled an empty chair over to the other side of the Slytherin's desk. Smiling, disdain gone, she asked, "Now, what's the problem?"

The Slytherin pushed the paper forward, switching it around so it faced Hermione and pointed at the third one down, "This one."

Hermione's eyes followed the problem, and, after only a moment's thought, she said, "Oh! This one is simpler than it looks. You just have to…"  
**XoXoXoXo**

Ginny could not help the dark look that crossed her features whenever she set eyes on her new mentor. The stupid jerk, causing _her_ Sparky all that pain and suffering in his life.

They were on the Quidditch Pitch, with all the old school brooms spread out before them., As part of the requirement as Flying Instructor, James had to clean the brooms once a month.

Carefully, Ginny tried to rearrange the twigs of an old Comet 360. The old broom was well near unsalvageable, with bent and broken twigs and chips taken out of the handle. Ginny sighed, giving up on the twigs as a lost cause and moving on to polish the handle.

Beginning to sweat (thanks to some well-placed warming charms) Ginny brushed a sweaty hand across her forehead, leaving a black streak of Broom Polish in it's wake. Across from her, James caught the movement and his head flew up, catching the black streak on his son's love's forehead. A slight smile crossed his face, lost in memories of Lily doing the same thing.

Feeling eyes on her, Ginny's head snapped up, meeting James' out of focus eyes. Ginny's lips lifted in a sneer at her mate's biological father, her eyes flashing her anger at him.

"Why do you hate me so much?" James asked with a frown.

"Why do you think?" Ginny sneered.

James sighed heavily, slumping to the ground, "You don't understand."

"What is there _to_ understand?" Ginny demanded, "He was a child! _Your_ child!" And you sentenced him to a life filled with misery and emptiness."

"I didn't want to!" James yelled suddenly, face filled with sadness, "I didn't want to leave my child behind! He was my son, my baby!"

"Then why did you?"

"I was scared!-no, not of Voldemort!" Ginny stopped mid-snort in surprise, "Well, yes, I _was_ scared of Voldemort, but that's _not_ why I left. I was scared I'd fail Harry. That I might raise him to be like me-rash and impetuous- and have him do something like rush headlong into Voldemort's hands in an effort to be 'brave'. I was scared I'd lose my son because I raised him wrong, but I lost him anyway."

Ginny's expression did not change, however, and she said simply:Maybe you should have thought it through before you condemned him."  
**XoXoXoXo**

"Hey little one," Sirius greeted, pulling Harry into a headlock as Harry walked into the room.

"Let me go you old mutt!" Harry yelled playfully, punching Sirius' thigh.

"Old? Old!" Sirius yelled in mock-outrage, shaking his godson lightly and rubbing his knuckles into his hair.

"Oh, your very mature Siri," Remus commented as he entered the room, leaning casually against the desk a few steps away from the struggling pair.

Sirius looked up at his mate, a lock of black hair fell over one, laughing eye. Remus shot back a suggestive grin, causing Sirius to let go of his godson as his own eyes lit up. Stalking forward, Sirius trapped his laughing mate against the desk with one hand on the desk on either side of Remus' body, Sirius caught his mate's lips in a kiss.

Harry allowed this for about 10 seconds, before yelling in a 'kid' voice, "Ew! Cooties! CIR, CIR!"

Sirius broke the kiss but did not move his arms, looking sideways at his godson with an inquiring, upraised eyebrow, asking, "What the hell is CIR, Harry?"

"Child In Room," Harry clarified with an impish grin.

Sirius and Remus shared a significant look, before turning to Harry. As they stalked predatorily forward, Harry nervously walked backwards. He made it two steps before Sirius jumped forward, tackling Harry to the ground, Remus joining in moments later, creating a playful brawl on the classroom floor.

Harry, Remus and Sirius were so caught up in their playful scuffle that they missed their classroom door opening. The 6th year N.E.W.T class entered the classroom, catching sight of the wrestling trio, and burst into laughter.

Harry looked up from his spot pinned beneath Sirius and Remus, and, in a mock-pompous voice, told the class, "This, dear children is what you _don't_ do when in a fight!"

The teens just laughed harder, and the 3 men joined in. Slowly, Sirius and Remus lifted themselves off of Harry and then pulled him up off the floor. Harry dusted himself off, throwing his mentors a mock-glare of anger.

"Okay, class," Sirius laughed as Remus smacked Harry on the back of the head to make him drop the glare in favour of rubbing his now sore head, "take your seats."

Obediently, the 6th years took their seats, chuckling and giggling at Harry's indignant face. Harry stuck his tongue out at them, ducking the hand that Remus brought up to hit him with again, resulting in Sirius getting hit instead.

"Oy!" Sirius yelled, rubbing the side of his head and glaring at Harry, "Brat."

Harry grinned winningly at his godfather, "Yes, but you love me anyway."

"And Merlin knows why!" Sirius joked, earning himself an elbow in the ribs.

Remus chuckled, shaking his head at his family before turning to the class, "'Lo, everyone."

"Hello Professor Lupin," the class replied obediently, causing a look of shock to cross Remus' face.

"Yea," Sirius said with a grim smile, "Umbridge did a number on them."

Harry frowned thoughtfully before saying to the class, "You know guys, Umbridge is gone. You don't have ti be mindless drones anymore. After all, Sirius is your teacher now. You could call him 'Hey, you' and all he's do is say 'Yes?'"

The class laughed and then Harry said mock-sternly, shaking his finger at them in mock-disappointment, "Now stop following what Umbridge taught you and go back to being immature!"

The class laughed and Dean jokingly saluted, saying mock-seriously, "Yes, sir, Assistant-Professor Potter, sir!"

"Ick, Dean, call me Harry," Harry said, wrinkling his nose in distaste at his formal title before impishly adding, "After all, Dean, there's no need to be so formal since I've seen you and your ugly knees in your football boxers.  
**XoXoXoXo**

**A/N Hey people, sorry for the delay, but I've been busy. As a special treat, I put up both chaps. 5 and 6. I probably won't be able to update again until next week, cuz that's my X-mas break, but no promises, cuz my cousin's coming down and I don't know when I have to work. I'll try my best, but until then, Merry Christmas and Happy New Years!  
My Luv**

**Red**


	5. Normal For Now

**To Howl in Harmony**

Chapter 5:Normal-For Now 

"This is boring," Ron commented, splayed across one of the couches in the Pack-room (as they'd dubbed their living room).

All four boys were in similar positions to Ron about the Pack-room. Each was dressed elegantly, for today was December 23rd, the day of the Christmas Ball. The girls had all decided that they wanted to go to the Ball and so, naturally, the boys were going too.

The boys were once again dressed in slacks, 'though this time they were black and they weren't wearing any belts. Harry's shirt was once again a dark pink, Ron's a purple, Neville's blood red and Draco's light blue although this time they were all worn properly. Also, each boy wore a black tie with the outline of a wolf on it. Ron and Harry had spiked their hair with gel ('though Harry only used a little as Harry's hair was spiky enough without it.), Neville's was pulled back neatly by a thick black cord while Draco's had been left alone as nothing much could be done with it.

"Ya got that right," Harry said to Ron's earlier comment, flicking vaguely through a well-worn Quidditch magazine.

The four boys were waiting for their mate's to finish getting ready, as they themselves had been ready for the past hour. The four girls had sequestered themselves in Ginny and Harry's room about five hours ago and hadn't come out since.

The door suddenly peeked open and Hermione's voice commanded, "Alright, stand up, shut up and close your eyes.

The boys laughed, obediently standing and closing their eyes. The door creaked open and the young men heard the four girls swish into the room.

"Okay, open," Rose declared, and the four boys obediently opened their eyes-and their mouths.

Luna was dressed in a blood red dress. It had slim spaghetti straps and was form fitting. It fell straight to the ground with slits all the way up to her mid-thighs. She was wearing comfy looking red slipper-like shoes that matched her dress. She wore a silver chain with an L and an N entwined pendant. Her fair hair was left down but held back by diamond butterfly barrettes on either side of her hair.

Rose was dressed in a sleeveless, sky blue dress. It had a semi-deep V-neckline embroidered with elaborate flowers in black thread. It was tight to her waist and then loosened slightly to fall in graceful waves to her ankles. She was wearing the same type of slippers in the same blue of her dress. A small, rose-shaped pendant was pinned just above her right breast. Her hair was pulled back into a neat French braid with two loose strands framing her face.

Hermione's dress was a deep purple. The sleeves were semi-tight to the elbow before falling in loose waves to her fingertips. The dress had a scoop neck and was form fitting to the waist before ballooning down to her ankles revealing her deep purple slipper-shoes. On a fine, gold chain around her neck hung a handwritten, "MyOwn" pendant. Her tumble of curls and waves were loose about her shoulders.

Ginny wore a one-shoulder, deep-pink dress. It was form fitting, falling to just below her knees semi-loosely. She, too, wore the slippers like the other girls. She wore large, thin silver hoop earrings and a small, silver bracelet with "Sparky's honeylove" engraved on it. Her auburn hair was pulled back in a messy bun with loose strands falling about her face. Her semi-long nails were painted a light, pearly pink.

"You. Are. Gorgeous," Harry murmured huskily, stepping forward, as did the other boys.

Grinning, Ginny mock-curtsied, saying demurely, "Why, thank you, kind sir."

Harry chuckled, producing a rose from thin air, the exact colour of her dress, saying, "For you, fair lady."

"Oh, Harry!" Ginny breathed happily, tucking the rose into one side of her hair before kissing him firmly.

Pulling back, Harry offered her his arm, asking, "Ready, honeylove?"

Ginny laughed, slipped her hand through the crook of his arm. The other couples copied the action and the Pack walked down to the Great Hall, talking and laughing happily.

The Great Hall was decorated just like it had been for the Yule Ball and the dance was already in full swing. The Pack took their places at a table, beginning their meal. Once the meal was over, the DJ set up, playing a mix of Muggle and magical music.

"Dance with me Sparky!" Ginny cried, dragging Harry onto the dance floor to Simple Plan's "I'm Just a Kid."

Harry gave a long-suffering sigh, "Gin-love, I can't dance!"

Ginny gave a mock-exasperated sigh, slipping her arms up around his neck as she said, "Just move to the beat, babe."

Ginny slipped her leg provocatively between the two of his, and began moving her hips. Harry groaned lowly, letting his hands fall to her hips and tentatively moving his hips with hers. Ginny laughed, purring throatily and pressing herself more fully into him.

Laughing huskily, Harry murmured in her ear, "I think I know why everyone likes dancing so much!"

When the song changed, Ron, now dancing beside them with Hermione, yelled, "Oi, Potter! Stop manhandling my sister!"

Harry laughed, not missing a beat, and yelled back, "As soon as you stop manhandling mine!"

Ron looked down at Hermione, who was fairly plastered to his side, and called back with a grin, "Ain't going to happen!"  
**XoXoXoXo**

Luna sighed in contentment, snuggling closer to Neville as they swayed to the Weird Sisters' hot "You Light My Wand." Neville responded by pulling her tighter, molding her more firmly to him.

Huskily, Neville began softly singing along to the song, tickling her ear with his breath. Luna giggled, causing him to chuckle, the sound reverberating through his chest.

Leaning back, Luna smiled up at him, saying, "I love you, Leo."

"I love you to, my Moon Goddess," Neville answered huskily, capturing her lips with his passionately.

Luna giggled as they pulled apart, gazing up at her mate with undisguised love and passion. Neville moaned in response, dropping his head to kiss along her neck. Luna's breath caught and her head moved to the side to allow him better access, her arms tightening around his neck.

Neville lifted his head, eyes glazed with passion as he said huskily, "This night is going to be _way_ too long!"

Luna ran her tongue provocatively over her lips, murmuring seductively, "Then lets make it shorter."  
**XoXoXoXo**

"Looks like Leo and Nymph are taking off early," Draco laughed into Rose's ear.

Rose looked in the direction he indicated and laughed at the sight of her pack-mates sneaking from the room. It was an appealing thought, but Rose was content to sway on the dance floor with Draco for now.

Draco chuckled as Rose's grip around him tightened. "I guess we're not following their example then Blue?" he laughingly teased.

"I like dancing. And I like dancing in your arms even more." She answered simply, her voice muffled because it was pressed against his neck.

"And I like you in my arms," Draco answered fiercely, "It's where you belong. It's where you'll always belong!"

Rose giggled, pulling back to look up at his face. Impishly, she asked, "Possessive much, dragon-love?"

Draco laughed, answering, "Only when it comes to this girl with natural blue hair and the most amazing green eyes, who fits _so_ perfectly into my arms and makes my spine tingle with her touch."

"Oh yea? Well I've got it on the best authority that she's got this amazing boyfriend with blonde hair and _gorgeous_ smoky grey eyes and this _really_ nice body, who's arms she loves to be in." Rose murmured back, eyes sparkling up at him.

Chuckling, Draco asked, "Oh yea? So does she spend a lot of time in these arms of his then?"

"Oh yes," Rose confirmed with a smile, "He won't have it any other way."

Draco nodded sagely, a glint of humor in his eyes, "I know why that is."

"Oh yea? Why _is_ that?" Rose asked in return, voice laced with barely suppressed amusement while her eyes danced merrily.

"Because he loves this girl more than the earth," he punctuated this with a kiss, "the moon," another kiss, "the sun," another, "himself," another, "the galaxy," another-.

"Okay, okay, I get it!" Rose laughed lips red from his torrent of kisses.

Draco grinned, giving her a slight pout as he said, "But I like kissing you!"

Rose laughed again, the sound washing over Draco, her green eyes twinkling, "Well then, in that case, please, carry on."

With a devilish grin, Draco answered, "Your wish is my command, my lovely."  
**XoXoXoXo**

"Attention! Attention, please!" Harry called out loudly as he and Ron took the stage beside the d.j-and were totally ignored.

"Oi, you lot! SHUT UP!" Ron yelled, creating immediate silence, before grinning over at Harry, "All yours mate."

"Thank you Ronald," Harry said pompously, bowing to his friend and then turning to the crowd, he said, "Thank you, ladies and gentlemen. Now, we interrupt your dancing for a special presentation."

And, without hesitation, the boys flung an arm around each other's shoulders and burst into a purposefully off-key rendition of Jesse McCartney's "She's No You". Before they'd finished their first verse, Draco had jumped up on the stage beside them, flung his own arm around Harry's shoulders and joined them.

The boys finished with a flourish, sweeping deep bows and almost toppling off the stage. They then pulled themselves up importantly straightening out their clothes, while Harry spoke again, interrupting the raucous laughter and cheering.

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen." Harry said mock-pompously.

"Now, we'd like to take this time-" Ron continued, adopting Harry's pompous tone.

"To dedicate that song to three _very _special ladies." Draco said in the same mockingly pompous voice as the other three.

"Ginevra Weasley my fiery Cannon," Harry said, dropping the mock-pompous tone, his laughing eyes catching site of his mate's blushing-but smiling- face as a spotlight was put on her.

"Hermione Granger, my very lovely bookworm." Ron continued, laughing aloud as he caught sight of his own mate's red face-although hers was probably partially do to her laughter.

"And Rosemary Richards, my gorgeous blue flower," Draco grinned, laughing along with the others as the spotlight settled on a totally unembarrassed, grinning unabashedly Rose, who gave the laughing crowd a full curtsey with her own laugh.

"That's all folks!" Harry cried with a grin as he and the rest of the boys hopped down off the stage to whistles and catcalls.

By the time the 3 fought their way through the crowd-being stopped almost every other step by laughing, congratulating teens-the 3 girls had moved together. Once the boys reached them, the girls immediately burst into laughter, causing the boys to give rakish grins and simultaneous bows.

"Harry, darling, I love you, I really do, but you need to get singing lessons before you ever do that again," Ginny laughed as she slipped her arms up his chest and around his neck.

"But isn't it the thought that counts?" Harry asked with a puppy-do look on his face as he slipped his own arms around her waist.

"Not when you sing like that!" Hermione teased with a laugh.

"Oh? And you can do better?" Ron asked with fake indignation.

Rose flipped her hair, mock-haughtily as she answered "Uh, _YEA!_"

"Prove it!" Draco challenged, mischief dancing in his eyes.

The three girls shared a look, and, extracting herself from Harry's arms, Ginny declared, "We will!"

The girls turned, making their way swiftly through the crowd to the stage. Ginny, at the front of the trio, magiked up some stairs, and the three young women gracefully ascended them. Anticipatory silence fell immediately.

Ginny smiled gracefully at the ground, magically amplifying her own voice to say, "Hello, ladies and gentlemen."

"_We_ have been challenged to do better than the last act," Hermione continued, flashing a smirking grin at her male pack-mates.

"And we _never_ back down from a challenge!" Rose added with a devilish grin, her eyes dancing.

"So we three lovely ladies-" Ginny continued.

"Are going to sing "Fly Me Away" by Celestina Warbeck(?)" Hermione said.

"And, of course, we'd like to dedicate it." Rose grinned.

"For Harry Potter, my Sparky alpha,"

"Ronald Weasley, my freckled Knight,"

"And Draconius Malfoy, my blonde Dragon."

The three boys were laughing hard-until the girl's began to sing. Ginny's voice was highest, with a crooning quality to it. Hermione's was slightly lower, though only by little more than a pitch while Rose's husky voice finished off the trio's excellent sound.

When the girls finished, the crowd exploded with applause, their mates-standing atop some tables-the loudest. With mischief-filled grins, the 3 young men created dozens of flowers and threw them up on the stage. The girls laughed and shrieked as they were soon buried under a pile of flowers.

The boys jumped onto the stage, wielding pretend swords. Laughingly, they unburied their mates, swinging them up into their arms to the accompaniment of the crowd's laughter and cheers.

It was then that Professor Dumbledore entered the stage, blue eyes twinkling madly. The boys replaced the girls to their proper vertical positions, all 6 eyeing the elder man, uncertain as to whether or not they were in trouble.

"Well," Dumbledore said jovially, "Tonight ended up with more entertainment than we'd originally planned-"

The crowd broke I, yelling and cheering at the top of their lungs, catcalling and wolf whistling. The 6 laughed as they bowed and curtseyed proudly to the crowd, throwing them rakish, devilish grins.

Dumbledore grinned as he continued without missing a beat, "But that everyone enjoyed nonetheless. On behalf of the staff and students of Hogwarts, I'd like to thank Assistant-Professors Weasley, Weasley, Potter, Malfoy, Granger and Richards for their help in providing entertainment for us tonight."

The 6 took another bow/curtsey and Harry said, "You're welcome, Professors, students. It was our pleasure to provide you with our singing talents…well, the girls' singing talents."

The crowd laughed and Dumbledore smiled, "Well, I believe that is all for tonight, my children. It is time for you to be in bed if you are to catch your 11 o'clock train tomorrow.

The crowd dispersed, the Pack heading back to their quarters, to have a good sleep before heading off to the Burrow for Christmas the next day.  
**XoXoXoXo**

Christmas at the Burrow was as noisy and comfortable as always. Christmas morning, the Pack's families came to the Burrow, so there was even more people, than normal, but Mrs. Weasley was up to the challenge.

The only bad part of Christmas was that Mrs. Weasley had invited Lily and James, because she believed, no matter what, that a child belonged always with his mother. Tentatively, Lily and James had given Harry a gift-which he'd returned unopened.

Molly had begged Harry to give them a second chance but he'd refused.

"You have to understand, I _can't_!" He'd explained, "even if I'd wanted to. They hurt me so much, caused me so much pain, and I just can't forgive them for that, Mum, I just _can't_."

Molly had hugged him tightly then, seeming to understand. For the rest of their days at the Burrow, Molly gave the elder Potters the cold shoulder.  
**XoXoXoXo**

**A/N Hey guys, what's up? Sorry for the delay, but hey, I've got a life people! Anyway, updates are going to be only like once a week now, 'cause I have exams coming up. I will try and get more than that up, but I can't make any promises.**

**Lots of love and thanks to;**

**BloodlessAce**

**Godessa39: Lily and James action doesn't really start up until chapter 7, sorry. And Molly isn't that much of a prominent figure in this one.**

**NamelessHeretic: Something like that.**

**Hermione1208**

**The Insane Immortal Dragon: lolz, thanks!**

**Anyway, have to go. R&R babes!**

**Much Luv,**

**Red**


	6. New and Improved

**To Howl in Harmony**

Chapter 6: New and Improved 

"Alright!" Harry yelled angrily one day after classes as he stormed into the pack-room, "I am _so_ tired of this!"

Ginny looked up at her mate from the couch where she'd been reading, asking with concern, "What's wrong, Sparky-luv?"

"The students! They won't leave me alone!" Harry growled, throwing himself into an armchair.

"Won't leave you alone about what, Spark?" Ron asked from his position on the couch beside his sister where he was sitting upside down.

"The D.A! They want me to start it up again!" Harry said, then, noticing his friend's position, said, "Knight, you're going red."

"I know," Ron grinned, "I want to see how red I can get."

Hermione, who'd just entered the room, scowled at her mate's feet, which hung over the back of the couch. Then, with an impish grin, she grabbed hold of his feet and pushed forward, causing him to tumble head over heels.

"Ow! Booky!" Ron yelled, glaring up at his mate.

"Hello, luv," Hermione grinned.

Draco and Rose came tumbling out of their room-looking quite disheveled- glancing around defensively. All 6 stared silently at each other- and then promptly burst into laughter. Both Ginny and Hermione had tears streaking down their faces, Draco and Rose were leaning against each other for support and Harry had fallen from his chair to land beside Ron. Moments later, when Neville and Luna entered (Neville from the Potions room where he'd been brewing some potions that exploded upon impact and Luna from the infirmary where she'd been tidying up and stocking herbs and potions.) glancing around in confusion, the group started laughing all over again, Neville and Luna joining in.

"We need to laugh like that more," Ron said with a gentle smile, pulling himself up to lean against the couch.

"Yea," Hermione agreed, rounding the couch to sit between Ron's legs and lean back against his chest, "That was fun."

The others voiced their own agreements as they settled themselves about the room comfortably. Harry remained on the floor, stretching himself out and using an arm as a pillow. Ginny slithered off the couch, tucking herself up against her mate's side as his other arm came around her. Luna claimed the couch, placing her head in Neville's lap, who ran his fingers absently through her hair. Draco took Harry's vacated chair, pulling Rose down into his lap. Rose sat sideways in Draco's lap, her head tucked under his chin.

"We haven't done this in a while," Rose murmured.

"Done what Blue?" Draco asked, resting his head atop hers.

"Sat together like this. We used to do it all the time in the Realm, just lay around and chat. But we haven't really had all that much time since we came here." Rose explained.

"Yea," Ginny murmured, "I missed doing this. It's almost like we're not really part of each other's lives anymore. I don't like that feeling. We used to spend all day together and now it's like we only see glimpses of each other."

"Tell us about your day," Harry murmured as he tugged Ginny closer to his side, "All of you."

Ron went first, discussing the rotten day he'd had because Professor McGonagall was irritable. In turn, all the students had been grumpy, acting rude and immature.

Hermione talked next. She told the Pack of her own rotten day with Lily. Lily had taken every opportunity to find fault with Hermione because Hermione had been overheard insulting the older woman.

Then Draco told them about his morning spent wandering the forest was, for the most part, pleasant. However, while afternoon lessons had been alright as well, he's gotten a threatening, insulting letter from his father only 20 minutes after the end of class.

Rose then went on to explain her own bad day. She'd gotten into an argument with-of all people- Pansy Parkinson, and they'd gotten into a cat-fight. The cat-fight had been stopped by Professor Dumbledore and Rose had gotten a considerable talking to.

Neville talked about his day next, about how at least one cauldron in each class had exploded. This, of course, had resulted in Snape reverting to his old self and snapping at Neville all day long.

Even Luna had had a bad day. Some stupid twit had rearranged all the potions in the storage cupboard, even going so far as to switch labels. This resulted in a vomiting girl getting a Pepper-Up Potion and ending up worse off, and a boy with a broken arm getting a Dreamless Sleep Potion-among others.

Ginny had also had a bad one. The were taking a refresher course for the first years and one of the Slytherins had purposefully flown his broom into her while she was shielding a smaller Gryffindor from the boy's destructive state.

"Looks like today wasn't a good day for the Pack all around," Harry observed.

"But, what about you, Sparky?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, my day was bad, too. Remus had the bright idea to go into detail about our training in one of the 6th year classes a few days ago. And since then Sirius has been trying to sneak attack me at every turn and ended up smashing my face into a wall today while I was distracted with helping a student. And on top of that, every damn student who was in the D. A has been bugging me to restart the D. A and teach them everything we learned in the Realm." Harry said, voice filled with exasperation.

"You know, that wouldn't be such a bad idea," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Of course it would!" Harry protested, "Sirius and Remus are good Defense teachers, the students are learning enough from them."

"But they could learn more from us," Ron pointed out, "Remus didn't ever really participate in our lessons in the Realm, so we could teach them more."

"Remus and Sirius are only going to teach them the magical side of fighting. We should teach them the physical side-martial arts, fencing, dagger handling, all the stuff we learned in the Realm." Draco said.

"It's more than possible that they'll end up in a situation without a wan. We did." Luna pointed out.

"We have the means." Neville said, "And when Voldemort comes, it'll be better to have them able to hold their own in _any_ situation."

"Ok, Ok!" Harry cried laughingly, "I get it-you guys think I _should_ restart up the D. A."

Giggling, Ginny pinched his cheek, jokingly crooning, "Aw, what a bright little boy you ARE!"

Harry laughed, sticking his tongue out at her. Ginny's eyes danced, and she leaned forward, kissing him soundly. Harry pulled back with a groan, but only when the rest of the Pack's yells of "EW! Gross!", broke into their mindlessness.

Harry grinned, stage whispering, "I love it when she does that."

The Pack burst into simultaneous laughter once again. When, 10 minutes later, Sirius and Remus entered through the wolf-statue that guarded their room, they were still laughing.

At Remus' amused "What's going on in here?", they just laughed harder.

Shaking his head at the teens' antics in mock-exasperation, Sirius declared, "Pups!"  
**XoXoXoXo**

The next morning-a Saturday- there was a new notice up on the board's in each common room. Identical, they all read;

_Dear Students,_

_If you are able to read this, then you are a trustworthy student, fourth year and above. For only the Dark may not read this notice._

_You are all being given the chance to learn how to physically defend yourself should the need arise, as it invariably will in the coming war. Should you not wish to join, or attempt to tell someone not able to read this notice, your mind will be erased completely blank of any and everything to do with this. _

_However, should you wish to participate, go through the door on the 7ht floor opposite the tapestry of Barnabus(?) the Barmy being clubbed by trolls at 7:30 PM tonight._

_H. Potter.  
_**XoXoXoXo**

Harry was amazed to find that the group had more than tripled from the original 25(well, 23 since neither Cho nor Marietta were welcome). The Room of Requirement had expanded itself to fit everyone, providing quite comfortable-looking cushions for each person. Despite the large number, however, Harry noticed, with a frown, that the Slytherins sat away from the other three Houses.

Finally, the clock chimed the half-hour. Roughly 80 students from 4 different Houses sat silently on the cushions, staring up at Harry expectantly. Harry stood in front of them, back ramrod straight, hands behind his back. The Pack stood on either side of him.

"Hello," Harry said finally, his soft tone carrying through the room, "And welcome to the D. A. The D. A was an organization that was founded last year by myself and others to help us learn the practical side of Defense since Umbridge refused to teach us.

"This year, we have two very talented and capable teachers. Of Magical defense. However, you shall not always have magic at you disposal, and as such, should have knowledge of physical defense. _That_ is where we come in." Harry gestured to the Pack, who all gave curt nods to the assembled students.

"_We_ will be helping you build up your endurance by running, sit-ups, push-ups and other suck activities. You will learn many different forms of Muggle, physical defense, like Martial Arts, hand-to-hand and others. You will learn how to successfully use a sword and dagger-which you will never, _ever_, use outside my knowledge unless you've proven to me that you are capable of using it properly. This will take a _lot_ of work and a _lot_ of determination

"Any questions?" he finished.

"Yea, I got a question," Seamus Fineggan called out. After Harry's nod, he continued, "_Why_ are there _Slytherins_ here?"

A petite, blonde-haired, brown-eyed 6th year Slytherin by the name of Daphne Greengrass sneered, "We're having a tea party-What the fuck do you _think_ we're doing her, idiot?"

"Fuck you, bitch," Lavender sneered back in retaliation for her boyfriend.

"You want to go Brown?" Daphne hissed, rising angrily into a standing position, Lavender doing the same across the room.

"Enough!" Harry bellowed, causing Lavender and Daphne to stop in their tracks and the rest of the D. A to stop their shouts of encouragement.

"Brown, Greengrass, _sit_!" Harry stated sternly, eyes flashing angrily. Immediately and obediently, both girls sat, staring in awe with the rest at the imposing figure Harry made when he was pissed off.

"The Slytherins are here because they are not choosing to go to the Dark side."

"How do you know that?" Zacharias Smith interrupted rudely.

Harry's eyes flashed again, "I put extensive spells on those parchments, Smith. No one, and I mean _ no one_ outside this room knows that the D. A has been reinstated, and that is simply because they can't be trusted to keep it quiet or to keep out of the way. Every person in this room is trustworthy." There was another flash in his eyes, "If there's anyone in this room who feels they won't be able to cooperate with everyone else in this room, leave now. Prejudice _will not_ be accepted in this room while I'm in charge. And, should you _ignore_ that rule, your memory will me modified and you'll not be allowed in this organization _ever_ again.

"Before we go on, is there anyone who wishes to leave?" Harry let his emerald eyes travel the room, meeting each gaze steadily.

No one stood.

"Good." Harry gave a curt nod and a slight smile, the pride shining in his eyes, "I'm proud that you all have your priorities straight."

Everyone in the room- Slytherins included- felt a great deal of warmth at Harry's words.

Harry walked backwards and forwards in front of the crowd before speaking again, "I know it will be hard to adjust to working together after years spent hating each other because of prejudices ingrained long ago. But those prejudices aren't necessarily true. I've met more than on Slytherin who's chosen not to become a Death Eater, and a Gryffindor-turned Death Eater turned on my own parents.

"The point is: a House doesn't define your loyalties. Not all Slytherins are Dark, and not all Gryffindors, Ravenclaws or Hufflepuffs are Light," Harry said.

"Every person in this room has placed their loyalties with the Light-for their own reasons. Every one of us is united in one cause-defeating Voldemort." At the name of the most feared man in the Wizarding World, the room (minus the Pack) gave a collective flinch.

Harry gave a low growl of frustration and said, "That's going to be our first lesson."

"What?" the group echoed in confusion.

"Voldemort is just a made up name," Harry said, causing the room to flinch again.

"VOLDEMORT!" he roared loudly, causing several students to jump and 2 girls to scream.

"What the hell is your problem?" demanded a disgruntled Blaise Zambini, a black-haired, obsidian-eyed 6th year Slytherin.

"I'm proving to you that nothing happens when you say that name." Harry answered, eyes dancing with amusement, "In fact, _Voldemort_ isn't even his real name."

Harry stopped in the center of the front of the room. With his wand, which he barely ever used anymore, he wrote, in emerald green, TOM MARVALO RIDDLE twice. With a wave of his wand, he changed the second rendition of the name to spell I AM LORD VOLDEMORT.

"So you see," Harry said simply, "Voldemort is just a made-up name-a crappy one at that- made to make people more fearful. It worked, of course, but I myself don't understand it.

"Another thing about Voldemort is that he isn't even a pureblood. His mother was a pureblood witch descended from Slytherin himself and his father was a Muggle who left his mother when he discovered she was a witch. Voldemort was raised in a Muggle orphanage. That, I believe, is where his hate stemmed from.

"A very wise man once told me 'fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself.' By letting the alias 'Voldemort' make you flinch, you are letting Riddle win."

"Are you saying we shouldn't be afraid of You-Know-Who?" Terry Boot demanded incredulously.

"I may be a Gryffindor, Harry, but I'm not that brave," Dean added.

Harry shook his head, "You would be stupid not to fear Voldemort. He is an extremely powerful, very sadistic son of a bitch. He is not even a man anymore, the hate he holds is too much for any man to hold and stay human.

"But don't be afraid to say his name. Names won't hurt you, only the master will. If you ever, God forbid, come face to face with him, being afraid of his name will be the least of your problems. But being able to say and hear that name, without flinching in fear, will be a victory for you, even if it is a small one," Harry said.

"Now," he said firmly, "Say it, _Voldemort_."

"VOLDEMORT!" the rest of the Pack roared behind him.

Harry turned, giving them a stern look, 'though his eyes twinkled with amusement, "I know _you_ can say it. I want _them_ to say it!"

"Sorry Harry!" they chorused in childlike voices, dropping their eyes in mock-submission. Harry stuck his tongue out at them childishly, and turned back to the amused D. A members. Before he could begin speaking again, however, Blaise's soft, somewhat unsteady "Voldemort" sounded like a gunshot into the silence.

Harry himself started, shocked at Blaise being the first to say the name.

Blaise gave the shocked room a lopsided grin, saying, "Well, I figured if the 8 people who spent days under Voldemort's hand are able to say his name, I should be able to do it too."

Harry gave the somewhat-shy teen a proud smile, saying, "You're very brave Blaise.

"Now, on the count of 3. One…two…three!"

"Voldemort!" Only the Pack and Blaise managed to sat the dreaded name above more than a whisper, but Harry knew that it was at least a start.

"Again," Harry commanded firmly, "_Louder_."

"Voldemort!" they repeated, voices at normal speaking level.

"_Louder!_"

"Voldemort!" they said, just above speaking level, "Voldemort!" they chorused, almost yelling. "Voldemort!" they yelled.

"Again! LOUDER!" Harry commanded again.

"VOLDEMORT!" the room roared, then promptly looked around at each other in amazement.

Harry grinned. Then threw back his head…and howled. Within moments, the rest of the Pack joined him. And then the D. A was all on their feet, screaming and cheering and jumping for joy.

Harry's proud smile would not-_could _ nor-stop from making it's way onto his face.

Maybe, just maybe, they'd win.  
**XoXoXoXo**

A/N Yay, Go Harry, go Harry, go Harry! Lolz Oh, sorry about the wait guys, but it's going to be like that for about two more weeks, 'cuz I've got exams coming up and I've got to cram. But I'll do my best, kay? Well, gotta jet!

Luv,

Red


	7. Keep Ya Hands to Yourself!

**To Howl in Harmony**

Chapter 7:Keep Ya Hands to Yourself! 

Every day at 5:30, the D.A was up and going for an hour long run in a gym requested by the Room of Requirement. Many complained about the early hour, but not one member left or abandoned the D.A. They were all too conscious of how disappointed Harry would be in them if they did, and Harry wasn't very fun when he was disappointed.

After their run, they spent another hour doing push-ups, sit-ups, weight lifting and things like that. After that, on weekdays, the group would then leave, shower, have breakfast and then go to classes. If it were a weekend, however, the Pack would spend up until lunchtime teaching them all the different types of Muggle self defense that they knew, and then they had the rest of the day off.

Because of Harry's enforced rules in the D. A. the prejudices of thousands of years…died. At meal times, many different D.A members sat with other members at the different House tables. The Slytherins, at first, didn't want to do this, knowing it would get back to the Dark Lord that they were 'blood traitors'. But, then they realized that they really didn't give a shit about the Dark Lord not liking them because they hated him first.

The teachers- even Dumbledore- seemed baffled by the students' new behavior-only the APs seemed unfazed by the new turn of events. This, of course, only proved to further the bafflement of the teachers. Except Lily, James, Remus and Sirius.

They knew, 'though they had no proof, that Harry had started up the D. A again, which Lily and James had heard of through Dumbledore. It was obvious, if you knew what you were looking for, what was going on.

Every member of the D. A-which reached a whopping 106 including the Pack- had gained a new air of confidence and grace because of their newfound training. And, whether consciously or unconsciously, they all took their cues from Harry. An example was when a 5th year Slytherin had been caught at a prank by McGonagall.

15-year-old Markus Feyes had pulled off a prank that would have made the twins proud (it had, actually, and the twins had hired him for a part-time summer job as a 'prank consultant'). Instead of targeting only one person or one House, Markus had pranked the whole school-well, at least everyone who drank pumpkin juice for breakfast.

At 8:25, 5 minutes before the bell rang for classes, the Great Hall rang with a rather loud BANG and each person who'd even drank a _sip_ of pumpkin juice disappeared in a puff on pink, sparkly smoke.

When the smoke had cleared, the pumpkin juice drinkers had been considerably changed. Every male had been changed into knee-high hooker boots, black, fishnet stockings, a tight, shiny black mini-skirts and shiny red leather tank tops. The female students were changed into baggy khaki pants with multiple chains, baggy ripped T's, big medallions and backwards baseball caps. All the teachers –with the exception of Dumbledore- had been changed into hippie clothes, for the female teachers and pink tutus and tights for the male teachers. Dumbledore had been changed into dark purple pajamas with silver moons and a floppy purple-sleeping hat with a white pompom on the end and a brown teddy in a matching outfit was in the crook of his arm.

In bright sparkling green letters, a message appeared on the ceiling of the Great Hall. It read, for all to see, "Your morning entertainment brought to you by the one and only Markus Feyes!"

The Hall had burst into raucous laughter and cheering from all four of Hogwarts Houses and even some of the teachers. The grinning, blue-eyed brunette had hopped atop the Slytherin table and given large, exaggerated bows to each table, causing more bursts of laughter throughout the room.

Professor McGonagall, however didn't seem to find the situation as funny as everyone else ('though Harry saw the distinct flash of amusement in her eyes before she threw up her tough-stern-lady façade). Tight-lipped, she stalked towards the Slytherin table and the now-pale D. A member. With a visible gulp, Markus jumped down from the table to meet the stern Transfiguration teacher.

"Mr. Feyes!" McGonagall snapped, "What is the meaning of all of this?"

Markus had opened his mouth to make a smart alec reply but shut it abruptly and turned his eyes to Harry. Harry had given him a small, discreet nod and a slightly stern look, so, with a deep breath Markus had turned back to his teacher.

"I thought we could use a little lightening up around here, professor, since Voldemort's upped his attacks," Markus said with a shrug, swelling when he noticed the pride in Harry's eyes for keeping his cool and saying Voldemort's name unflinchingly, "I don't see the point in fighting if we can't be reminded just what it is we're fighting for sometimes."

McGonagall remained silent shocked at her student's deep insight. However Harry, dressed unashamedly in his own 'prostitute' attire, was not.

"I do believe Mr. Feyes has a point," he said, his soft voice carrying through the silent, apprehension filled hall, causing all eyes to turn to him. "If we stopped laughing, loving, having fun and hope, then what is the point in fighting?"

The D.A members had been the first to break into raucous cheering, taking their cue from their leader.

Many other such incidents had occurred over the days since the D.A had restarted. The members of the D.A were constantly pulling pranks and acting like goofballs to keep the hope and love alive in the increasingly Dark times. Each time they were caught in the act of pulling a prank, the perpetrator would be reprimanded by a teacher and, each time, after a level look from Harry, they answered calmly and rationally as Markus had done.  
**XoXoXoXo**

Slowly, the days passed, filled with increased dark activity, deaths, tears, training and pranks. And, before the Pack knew it, it was two days before Easter, which they'd all decided to spend together at Hogwarts.

It was after his last class when Harry, on his way to the Pack's quarters, was cornered by his 'parents'. Despite the passing of time and all their apologies, Harry still could not come to terms with his parents' abandonment of him.

"Yes? Was there something you wanted?" he asked, his voice an icy hiss as he tried to keep his magic in check.

"Harry, we were hoping to talk to you," Lily said, her tone pleading.

"No," Harry said coldly as he brushed past them impatiently.

"Harry, wait!" James demanded as he grabbed his son's arm.

Harry whirled around, forcibly yanking his arm from the older man's hold as he angrily said, "Don't you dare touch me!"

James sighed, running his hand through his already ruffled hair, "I'm sorry, Harry-"

"Damn it, I'm sick of hearing you say that!" Harry yelled in anger, "Why do you think that's going to make it all alright? You ruined my life! You left me with a trio of magic-hating Muggles who took every chance they could get to hurt me!

He gave a derisive, contemptuous laugh, "They used to tell me that you two were no good, that I should be glad that I didn't have to grow up with you. You know, it's scary to think I actually agree with the Dursleys about something for the first time in my life.

Lily flinched and James angrily stated, "That's enough, Harry! Despite how angry you feel, we are still your parents!"

"That's enough?" Harry laughed humorlessly:Oh, God, _that's_ rich! You think that that tiny little bit of an insult was _enough_? I put up with years, _YEARS_, of fucking insults and abuse, just to come to Hogwarts and be chased by some fucked up madman! And yet I pushed on, so fucked up that if you had been in my head you would have gone fucking insane, only to find out my "parents"- the two people who everyone hailed as heroes for giving themselves up selflessly for me-are a pair of cowards who didn't even love me enough to take me with them when they gave up on everyone they love!"

"Damn it, Harry! That's enough!" Lily snapped authoritatively, "Yeah, so we fucked up-but we're human, we're allowed to make mistakes! And it's time you stop acting like an overgrown toddler and grow up!"

Harry's answering snort was even more contemptuous then his laugh had been, "Grow up? You want me to grow up? Holy fuck, if I'm not fucking grown up, then I'd like to know what the hell I am!"

"Watch your mouth," Lily demanded on a snap, "We're still your parents and we deserve some respect!"

"Respect!" Harry sneered, "I'm not going to fucking _respect_ you! I only respect people who deserve it, not people who abandon their only child!"

"Enough," James said sternly, effectively silencing his wife and earning an angry glare from his son, "Harry, we just wanted you to know that you'd be spending Easter with us at out new family home."

A sneer curled Harry's lips as he snarled, "In your dreams I am!"

Anger flashed in James' eyes as he said sternly, "You're coming with us on Easter break, Harry, so we can work this all out."

"Work it out yourself," Harry hissed, pushing past them again.

Again, James grabbed his arm, whirling the teen back around, "Damn it, Harry! We're trying to make this right!"

"Don't you understand that you can't make it right?" Harry yelled back, a bit of magic seeping out from him as he ripped his arm from James' hold again, "It's not like you forgot to pick me up from a fucking soccer game, alright? You left me! You fucking abandoned me, threw me away like so much trash! You can't make that right! It just doesn't work that way!"

"Stop being such a brat!" Lily yelled back, "We're trying to make up for our mistake!"

"I DON'T CARE!" Harry screamed back, "I don't need you! I've got the only family I need so just STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!"

"No, damn it, we're you're parents!" James hollered back.

"I DON'T HAVE PARENTS!" Harry returned, eyes snapping and magic flashing, "I have the Pack, the Weasleys, Sirius and Remus – I don't need you! So go back to whatever fucking hell-hole you went to after you left me and GET OUT OF MY LIFE!"

Down the hall, Sirius and Remus had just turned the corner. Upon hearing Harry's angry yell, both men's heads snapped up to see the trio of Potters. And, immediately went racing towards them.

"God, this conversation is pointless-"

"Yes, it's about time you realized that," Harry said in a cold, detached voice.

"Damn it, Harry, you're coming with us! End of discussion," James said angrily and firmly.

"No, I'm not. It's bad enough that you ruined my Christmas! I'm spending Easter with _my family_," Harry answered, again pushing past her.

Angrily, James grabbed his son's arms again, yanking him back towards his parents. Reflexively, and just because he knew it would make him feel good, Harry pivoted, his free hand coming up in a fist and hitting James in the jaw. The older man released his hold immediately, his hand instead coming up to gingerly touch his tender jaw.

"Holy fuck, Harry!" James yelled angrily, stepping forward.

"That's enough," Remus said firmly as he and Sirius finally reached the trio.

"It was enough about 10 minutes ago," Harry said snidely, throwing his parents an icy look.

"Harry," Sirius said firmly, "Zip it."

Harry's jaw clenched, but he remained silent, his respect for the two men overriding his contempt for his biological parents.

Sirius turned to the elder Potters, his eyes cold as her said, "I think it's best if you leave Harry alone for now."

"Sirius, you can't take my child away from me!" Lily shrieked.

Harry's lip curled in contempt as he snidely answered, "You gave me up, no one _had_ to take me away."

"Harry," Remus said warningly, causing the teens jaw to clench shut visibly once again.

Sirius shook his head despairingly, saying, "Come on, Harry, let's go before you do something that you'll regret."

Harry's lips curled and he opened his mouth to respond, but Remus grabbed him by the back of the neck, giving him a firm push forward. Harry threw the man a resentful look but moved obediently forward. Sirius came up on his other side, placing a gentle, but firm, hand under the teen's elbow and steering him towards the Defense classroom.

Sirius plopped Harry into a seat in front of the teacher's desk. Then he and Remus took their places in front of him, leaning against their desk to stare at the young man.

The three men remained in silence, none of them willing to be the first to break the tension-filled quiet. Finally, however, Sirius was the one to break.

"What the hell was that Harry?" Sirius demanded, his voice laced with anger and disappointment.

Harry raised his eyes from where they'd been boring holes into the desk to stare up at his godfather. He remained silent, however, his eyes hard and his magic seeping in and out from his body.

"Harry, answer me," Sirius growled, Harry remaining silent.

"Harry," Remus said softly, "You just _hit_ your own father."

"That man is _not_ my own father," Harry growled menacingly, his aura flashing out dangerously before being pulled sharply back in.

"Harry, as much as you dislike the man, you have to come to accept that he is your father," Remus returned calmly, "And you _shouldn't_ be hitting him!"

Harry sneered, "But I did."

"Yes you did," Remus confirmed with a frown ,and we want to know why."

"And why the hell you didn't keep your damn hands to yourself," Sirius added.

Harry's steely eyes met theirs as he snapped, "He deserved it! The two of them sat there insulting me and at the same time expecting me to forgive them for their cowardice. And each time I would try to leave, he would grab my arm to make me stay and listen to more of their bullshit. The last time he did that, he pulled me backwards. Defending myself was a reflex."

Sirius frowned at him, "You didn't have to hit him Harry. You could have caught yourself in time, I've seen you do it with even less time."

Harry's eyes flashed, "Maybe I didn't want to catch myself Sirius. Did you ever think that maybe I'm tired of being pushed around and insulted by the people who are supposed to be taking care of me? That maybe I'm sick of all the abuse and bullshit the people who are supposed to be my family are always putting me through?

"My God, isn't it enough that they abandoned me? Does everyone know have to stick up for them and act like it's okay for them to treat me like I'm only a child who's having a temper tantrum?" Harry demanded, eyes filling with hurt.

"God Harry," Sirius sighed regretfully, "We didn't mean-"

"I know you didn't," Harry interrupted, "But everyone seems to think I should just forgive them and forget about all the crap their abandonment put me through!"

"Oh, Harry," Sirius sighed again, collecting his now-standing godson into a hug.

Harry buried his head into the older man's neck, both hands clutching Sirius' shirt. With a heartbreaking sob, Harry finally let go, crying out the years of his life when he hadn't.

"It's all right, pup, it's alright. Just let it all out," Sirius murmured, kissing the top of his godson's unruly head as he held the younger man to him.

Remus stepped forwards, enveloping both men in his own arms. All three stood there, holding tight to each other as Harry finally let go of all the unhappiness and hurt he's harbored for so many years.

When they finally pulled away, they lapsed into comfortable silence. Harry felt much better now, having finally cried.

Harry took a deep breath, running his hand through his pink-tipped hair as he asked rhetorically, "So I should probably apologize to James, shouldn't I?"

"That would be the right thing to do," Remus agreed softly.

Harry sighed, "But it doesn't really mean I want to, does it?"

"Oh! Shock!" Sirius mock-gasped, eyes dancing, "Harry Potter- Boy-Who-Lived, the Golden Boy-doesn't want to do something that's right!"

Harry glared at his godfather before getting a sudden impish gleam in his emerald eyes. Sirius narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the teen.

A bucket of water appeared magically over Sirius' head. With a devilish gleam, Harry tipped the bucket, soaking the ex-convict thoroughly.

"AH!" Sirius yelled in surprise, causing both Remus and Harry to burst into laughter.

Sirius, wiping the wet bangs from his eyes, gave his godson a an evil grin. With a dog-like whoop, he switched to Padfoot, before promptly shaking, spraying water all over his mate and pup.

Harry laughed, covering his face from the water with his hands. With a dog-grin, Padfoot bounded forward, jumping onto Harry and knocking him down. Laughing, Harry switched to wolf form and dog and wolf wrestled about the floor.

Maybe, Harry thought, maybe it'll turn out okay.  
**XoXoXoXo**

**A/N YES! Go Harry! You smack that jerkface! Lol, anyway, for those of you who were waiting for the L-J angst with Harry, THERE YA GO! Anyway, I'm a bit busy, 'cuz today was my first day back from exams and I've got HOMEWORK. Can you believe it? Stupid teachers!(No offence to any teachers out there!) anyway, catch ya on the flip side hunnies!**

**Luv,**

**Red**

**P.S, I'll do Review Responses next chapter, promise, I just don't have the time today. So, review this one and I'll talk to you sometime soon!**


	8. Pointy Teeth

**To Howl in Harmony**

**Chapter 8: Pointy Teeth**

The next morning, Harry walked down to his parents' quarters, the Pack at his side. They walked him right to the door before he waved them away. Ginny hung back slightly, letting the others walk ahead for a moment to talk to Harry alone.

"Good luck, love," she murmured softly, pressing her lips quickly to his before running after the others, not even pausing as she called back, "And behave!"

Harry's lips curved into an affectionate smile as he gently shook his head, watching his mate walk away. With another, fond shake of the head, Harry turned back to the door, his smile promptly dropping and his face going blank as he raised his fist and gave the door two sharp raps.

The door swung open a few seconds later and Lily, eyes wide, said, "Harry!"

"I need to talk to James," Harry said expressionlessly, his eyes staring vaguely at a point behind her head, "Please."

"Um, okay. Come on in," Lily said nervously, opening the door wider for her son to enter.

Lily led him into the living room, where he refused the offer of a seat, choosing instead to stand in front of the green couch. His back was tensed, hi hands stuffed into the front pocket of his white hoodie, one black-khaki-clad led jiggling slightly.

"Just a moment, I'll go get your father." Lily said, leaving the room only to return a few minutes later with her husband to find Harry in the exact same position as she'd left him.

The couple shared a confused look but sat silently on the couch, regarding their silent son. Neither said a word, waiting simply for Harry to start.

"I wanted to apologize," he said stiffly, still not looking at either adult, "for yesterday. I was out of line and I shouldn't have hit you-I've been trained to have fast enough reflexes to have stopped my fist from hitting you."

"Oh Harry! Apology accepted!" Lily exclaimed excitedly, jumping up with her arms open widely.

Harry tensed even further, stepping out of her reach as he said tightly, "That doesn't mean _I_ forgive _you_. I only apologized because Sirius and Remus wanted me too. But I'm still not going with you on Easter Break."

"Damnit Harry," James said heavily, "We're trying here!"

"You _really_ don't get it, do you?" Harry demanded, "I lived in a damn cupboard for _eleven_ years! I was treated worse than a House Elf, for Merlin's sake! You can't just erase that with a couple of half-assed 'sorry's!"

"Harry James Potter!" Lily snapped, "Watch your language!" she paused, her angry face falling as she wearily added, "Please."

Harry stood, silently regarding the tired pair in front of him. They looked extremely weary and heartfeltedly sorry. He still didn't forgive them, but maybe…maybe they weren't all bad.

The silent scene was interrupted suddenly by three quick frantic bangs on the door. Lily sighed sadly and stood from the couch, moving to the door, James and Harry following her for lack of anything better to do. She opened the door to reveal a flustered looking 2nd year Ravenclaw.

"E-Excuse me, Professor Potter," the boy said quickly, "B-But the Headmaster needs to speak to you and the other Professor Potter and Assistant-Professor Potter."

"Is something wrong?" Harry demanded, drawing the boy's attention to himself.

"I-I-I don't know sir," the boy stuttered, "H-He just asked me to g-get you. Th-The other Professors and Assistant-Professors are already with him."

"Thank you," Harry said curtly, gently pushing his way past his parents to sprint down the halls.

James and Lily caught up with him just as he reached the Gargoyle. The three said the password in unison ("Smarties!") before moving quickly up the staircase and bursting into the office-which was packed with the Order or the Phoenix's inner circle and the Pack.

"Headmaster, what's going on?" James asked, brow furrowed in confusion.

"Everyone, please, take a seat," Dumbledore called out in answer, creating a long table and enough chairs for all with a wave of his wand, "And then we can begin."

With worried-and annoyed- mutterings, the small group all took their seats. Harry quickly separated himself from his parents and moved to the Pack, seating himself between Ginny and Ron. Once everyone was seated-and quiet- Dumbledore began.

"This past week I sent two of our members to the Vampire Coven," Dumbledore said, "For those of you who don't know, the major population of the vampires live in the Coven-'though not all do. They are led by one King, but they have a council of 5 Elder who can overrule the King should the need arise. I sent them in hopes of an allegiance.

He paused, eyes filling with sorrow and regret as he stated, "Charles Weasley and Nymphadora Tonks have not yet returned or sent word."

"Oh, Merlin!" Mrs. Weasley choked out, one hand at her breast and the other at her throat.

Ashen-faced, Mr. Weasley slipped an arm around her shoulders and she immediately leaned into her husband, burying her face into his shoulder. At his side, Harry could almost feel the blood drain from Ron's face as Hermione reached over the chair arm to grab Ron's hand. Glancing over at Ginny, Harry saw the tears streaking down her face. Without hesitation, Harry opened his arms to her, and, ignoring the room's other occupants, she immediately climbed into his lap, burying her face in he neck as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Harry wrapped his own arms around his sobbing mate, gently kissing the top of her head. Gently, he let his forehead drop to Ginny's head, burying his head in her hair as he closed his eyes tightly against the emotions warring to surface-guilt, anger and sorrow-and the relief that it wasn't Remus or Sirius who was missing.

Pulling his head away suddenly, Harry looked up to meet Dumbledore's eyes. The man sighed, his eyes mirroring Harry's own emotions as he rubbed a weary hand over his face. Harry opened his mouth to say something when Ron beat him to it.

"We're going." Ron said fiercely, brown eyes bright with unshed tears.

"What?" Mrs. Weasley shrieked, pulling away from her husband to glare at her youngest son, "You are _not_ going anywhere! I just lost one son-I will _not_ lose all of you too!"

"Molly, they might not be dead," Dumbledore said softly.

"Right, they could be being used as blood slaves- or worse! They could be being tortured or- or turned into vampires!" Molly wailed.

"We can get them out, Mrs. Weasley," Rose interrupted softly, "I've been-we've _all_ been trained how to respond in this kind of situation. We can do it."

"No! No, no, no!" Molly shrieked hysterically, "You can't go! No!"

"Calm down, Mrs. Molly," Luna said, standing and placing a gentle hand on the plump woman's shoulder, "It's alright."

Slowly, a whitish0blue light enveloped Luna's hand, seeping into Mrs. Weasley and enveloping her body. As Luna's magic flowed over her, Mrs. Weasley sank back into her chair, much calmer and more relaxed.

"We're going, Mum," Ron said softly, his face apologetic but determined, "And we're going to bring them back."

**XoXoXoXo**

The Pack left at night. The traveled by Floo to a spot more than 300 miles from the Coven before shifting to wolf-form and running the next 250 miles. Switching back to human form, they then took a specially made horse-drawn carriage- made for the use of humans-or other species- wishing to visit the Coven.

Once they arrived, they were ushered immediately to the throne room, where the King and the Elders awaited. The King was tall, with pale skin and dark hair, as were the Elders, and each was wearing a silky black cloak clasped at the throat with a silver dagger.

Harry let Rose take the lead, knowing she was the best suited among them to deal with this type of situation. Rose acknowledged this with a slight nod, before turning her full attention upon the vampires before her.

"Good fortune to you, kind sire," Rose said in the vampire's own tongue, sweeping a mow bow, "It is an honor to be allowed in your Court and we thank you greatly for this opportunity."

The King regarded Rose with an upraised eyebrow, asking, "Who are you, young one?"

"My name is Rosemary, sire," Rose answered, adopting the correct, vamprish Royalty term.

"And the others? What are your names?" the King asked, regarding the other members of the Pack who'd all bowed as they entered, but had remained silent, letting Rose do all the talking.

"These are members of my family, we're called the Pack," Rose said, "This is Harry-he is much like our King- and his mate, Ginevra, her brother, Ronald and his mate Hermione, Neville and his mate Luna and my mate, Draconius."

The Pack bowed again to the King and Elders but remained silent. The King eyed them all for a long moment, before his lips curled into an amused and appreciative smile.

"I am King Leopold," he said, adding, "I'm guessing you've come for the one whose hair matches that of young Ginevra and young Ronald's?"

"As well as the young woman who came with him," Rose nodded, "And we'd also like to offer you an allegiance to the Pack and the Order of the Phoenix."

"And why should I give them back? Or join you?" Leopold asked, his face blank.

"Because they do not belong among you. They are our family and they belong with us," Rose answered, "And you should join us because, when we win, you can either die alongside Voldemort and the Death Eaters or you can live freely with little to no restrictions."

"You seem very confident that you _will_ win, young Rosemary," Leopold said thoughtfully.

Rose's chin tilted slightly in defiance as she answered confidently, "Because we _will_."

Leopold silently eyed the Pack, all of whom had adopted Rose's defiant stance, and he asked suddenly, "Why is it they send ones so young for such an important job?"

"We may be young in body, Sire," Harry said softly, "But our spirit's are much older than most's."

"Not many have heard of that vamprish saying, young one," Leopold said, eyeing Harry with newfound respect, "Let alone a human."

"My Pack and I spent much time in the Elven Court," Harry answered, "We learned a lot there."

"You spent time in the Elven Court?" Leopold demanded suddenly.

"Yes," Harry answered simply, "We're friends of the young Prince."

The room fell silent as Leopold again eyed the group. Each Pack member met the King's gaze with defiant ones of their own-not willing to back down from their cause.

"The Elders and I shall discuss your proposition," Leopold said suddenly, "You may stay here for the days until we come to a decision."

"And our people?" Rose asked, her soft voice not a demand, but more than a request.

Leopold waved a hand at a pair of guards, demanding, "Bring me the humans from the cells. They are no longer our prisoners."

No more then 10 minutes later, the guards returned with Charlie and Tonks. The pair weren't in horrible condition-no bruises, scrapes or blood was visible. They did, however, look slightly malnourished and quite dirty.

"Charlie!" Ron and Ginny breathed in unison in English, racing forwards to their elder brother.

"Hey Squirts," Charlie grinned weakly, hugging his siblings and allowing them to support his weight.

While the trio of Weasleys was reunited, Harry moved to Tonks, slipping an arm around her waist to support her and kissing her cheek gently as he said softly, "Hello Tonks."

"Wotcher Harry, " she grinned, leaning gratefully against Harry's side, "It's about time you guys showed up!"

"Sorry, Tonks," Harry grinned gently.

"Sire, could you allow us a room to help heal our people?" Rose asked, again in the vamprish tongue.

Leopold nodded, snapping his fingers towards the guards as he said, "Bring our guests to the East Wing. Give them any rooms that they need."

"Thank you, Sire," Harry said, nodding in favour of bowing, as he was still supporting Tonks, "Your cooperation shall be well remembered, even if you don't choose our side."

Leopold nodded, "I will have something sent up to your rooms. I am sure you are tired from your long day of travelling. You may explore anywhere in the castle during the day, but you must be accompanied by a guard, Elder or myself during the night, for your own protection."

"Thank you, Sire," Harry nodded and the group made their way from the room.

"May you live long and fight well," Rose murmured the Vamprish goodbye, bowing before slipping her hand into Draco's and following the group out.

Softly, almost thoughtfully, Leopold murmured, "May you also live long and fight well, young ones."

**XoXoXoXo**

"How did you guys get us out?" Tonks asked, once she and Charlie were situated in separate beds in the same room.

The room was large, originally with only on, King-sized bed. Neville and Draco had magically separated the King-sized bed into two smaller, twin-sized beds. The injured pair had been gently placed into the beds while the Pack had been led to the four adjoining rooms, to drop off their bags before returning to Charlie and Tonks' room.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Draco gently teased his cousin with a grin.

Tonks stuck her tongue out childishly at the teen, saying, "Yes, I would, little cousin."

"Hey!" Draco cried out indignantly, "I'm bigger than you are!"

"But she's older," Neville pointed out with a rakish grin earning a thrown pillow in the face from Draco.

"Uh-_Ow!_" Neville yelled in mock-indignation, before throwing the pillow back at his pack-brother, "Ass."

"Okay, _children_ " Tonks interrupted with a laughing smile, "continue your petty squabble later please. Tell me how you got us out!"

Harry laughed, rolling his eyes at their antics before summarizing their training in the Realm for the pair. Charlie and Tonks listened silently, but the Pack inserted comments and jokes at random places just to lighten the mood while Luna let her magic flow over the pair to help their malnutrition.

"So," Harry asked, once their tale was done, "What happened to you guys?"

"We didn't know how to speak Vampire," Tonks grimaced, "We just walked in and asked them if they wanted to ally themselves with us."

"We asked it better than that," Charlie protested with a roll of his eyes at the woman, "But we still didn't ask it right, so we were thrown into the prison cells."

"They're not bad cells," Tonks said with a slight shrug, "And they didn't treat us that badly-we didn't get a lot of food and the citizens liked to come around to taunt us, but the King and the guards kept us from any bodily harm."

The room fell into contemplative silence for a few moments before Ginny asked softly, "Do you think if they don't want to ally with us they'll still let us go?"

"Of course they will," Harry said with a gentle smile, his eyes alight with mischief as he added, "The King likes his 'Rosemary'."

The group burst into laughter, but Harry's laugh was cut short by a loud thump as he was hit full in the face by a pillow from Rose.  
**XoXoXoXo**

"The King has requested your presence at dinner," a vampire had told each of them simply before disappearing without another word, but, obediently, 2 hours later, dressed formally, the group made their way to the court, escorted by two guards.

Ginny was dressed in a white, knee-length spaghetti-strap dress with slits up wither side to mid-thigh and a pair of white, strappy sandals with her hair up in a messy bun. Hermione wore a white halter top, form fitting dress that reached mid-thigh, with white, knee-high boots and her hair loose but held back by a whitish silver clip. Rose's white dress was sleeveless with a deep V-neckline and that was formfitting to the waist where it then loosened and fell in plaits to her ankles with her hair pulled back with a thick white hair band and a pair of flat, white sandals. Luna's dress was tube-topped and also formfitting, falling to her knees, while she wore strappy white sandals with her hair up in a classy twist. Tonks wore a simple, one shouldered white dress that fell to the floor with slits to her mid-thigh up either side, a pair of classy white heels and her hair, turned a silvery white, pulled back in a cute French braid. All five men were in white tuxes with a black shirt underneath and ties in the same white with the wolf insignia for the Pack and a phoenix for Charlie. The white was a symbol of their choice for the white side.

The King and the 5 Elders were all dressed in silky black cloaks that covered them from the neck down. The blank looks on their faces and dark clothes gave nothing away, but it didn't seem to bode well for the Pack and the Light.

"Sire," the group murmured appropriately, bending into bows for the King and Elders.

The King stepped forward, stepping away from the Elders and making himself stand out as he gazed upon them. He remained silent for a few moments, his eyes sweeping over them, taking in the hope, determination and spirit in all their eyes.

"This was a hard decision to make," the King said, speaking in English for Charlie and Tonks' benefits, "The side of the Light has never done our kind any favours in the past. But then, neither have they ever sent us anyone capable of speaking Vamprish nor who know our customs. So, we have decided upon a compromise.

He paused, eyeing them again before speaking formally, "On behalf of the Vampires of the Coven, I, King Leopold, do pledge my allegiance to the Pack."

Shock flitted across the humans' faces, but Harry recovered quickly, stating, "On behalf of the Pack, I, Harry Potter, alpha, do pledge my allegiance to the Vampires of the Coven."

Leopold reached up, undoing the clasp at his throat, revealing a white, tunic-like shirt and white breeches. Behind him, the Elders repeated the process, revealing the exact same outfit as their King.

Leopold pulled a short knife from the scabbard hanging at his belt and walked forward. Harry, too, walked forward, knowing how the ceremony worked, and they met in the middle.

Raising the knife, Leopold slashed it diagonally across his left palm before handing it to Harry. Harry accepted the knife and made the same slash mark on his own left palm before handing it to a vampire servant who was waiting for it.

Leopold held up his hand, Harry doing the same only inches away, as he said, "I pledge my allegiance and the allegiance of my Coven to the members of the Pack. Should I break this pact, let me burn to nothing. Should I betray this allegiance, let me die painfully."

"I pledge my allegiance and the allegiance of my Pack to the Vampires of the Coven," Harry intoned, "Should I break this pact, let me burn to nothing. Should I betray this allegiance, let me die painfully."

"So let it be," they intoned together, pushing their hands together so their cuts were aligned.

White light enveloped their palms, flashing brightly. A few moments later it faded and both their cuts were fully healed and all blood was gone, leaving a long white scar in its wake.

"We are brothers now, young Harry," Leopold grinned, "And to celebrate this, let us feast!"  
**XoXoXoXo**

The Pack, Charlie and Tonks arrived home to Hogwarts the next day with their good news. The celebration the Order had even beat the Vampire's feast.  
**XoXoXoXo**

**A/N Hey! Wow, you guys are so nice! Thanks for all the really nice reviews! You guys are the GREATEST! **

**The Insane Immortal Dragon: lol, cute!**

**Twin Tails Speed**

**Xurtan: That seems to be a commonly held opinion!**

**Comet Moon: I thought so too!**

**Daft Rith the Awakener: Well, that's for me to know and you to keep reading to find out, isn't it my dearie:D**

**Lily 101: What's wrong with them being gay? They love each other and that's the end of it, hunny.**

**Demon's Moon**

**Samantha: OMG, thank you SO much for that! I was having the WORST day and I read your review and I haven't been able to stop smiling since! You're right, you are insane, but whoever said that being 'sane' is fun? Haha, thanks again sweetie!**

**Also, there's only 2 chapters left of this story and I'm a bit stuck on whether to do an epilogue or a sequel. Problem is, I don't have any ideas for either. If you could, why don't you let me know which one you want, and any ideas are welcome!**

**I'll update as soon as I can, kay?**

'**My Luv,**

**Red**


	9. Handy Helpers

**Warning: There is a slightly adult scene at the near the end of the chapter!**

**To Howl in Harmony**

Chapter 9:Handy Helpers 

The Pack was still excited about their victorious allegiance by the time that weekend's Hogsmeade trip came around. The Pack spent most of the day just enjoying themselves and having fun. This didn't last more than half the day, however, before the village was suddenly thrown into chaos as Death Eaters swarmed Hogsmeade.

"Death Eaters!" an elderly woman shrieked as she burst into the 3 Broomsticks where the Pack was dallying over drinks, "Death Eaters in the village!" this was quickly followed by a loud explosion.

Harry stood quickly, authority coming naturally to him as always. "Where?" he demanded of the woman, "Where are they coming from?"

But the woman was too hysterical to answer, and many people were beginning to panic now as well. Harry frowned, leaping up on a vacant table and howling loudly for their attention. All eyes turned to him as they quieted.

"Madame Rosemary, you need to get everyone 13 years and younger and the elderly out through the Floo. Anyone older than that and willing to fight-get outside!" that said, Harry leapt down from the table and led the Pack outside.

The village was in total chaos. The Death Eaters were cackling loudly as they killed and tortures the students and villagers. Said students and villagers were in panic, knocking each other over in an attempt to get out of range of the Death Eaters, trampling each other, screaming.

"Spread out," Harry demanded tersely, "Take out as many of them as you can. And stop the panicking."

The group nodded and split up quickly, all heading in opposite directions. Harry and Ginny drove straight into the large group, hacking Death Eaters left and right with the swords that they'd kept at their side at all times, using their free hands to take out other Death Eaters magically. Draco and Rose moved in the direction the Death Eaters hadn't come from yet, dragging as many people as they could with them to bring them to Honeyduke's and get them out of harm's way. Luna quickly healed any major injuries while Neville covered her with spells and shields before placing the injured person on a stretcher which was then carried away by some of the people being herded away by Draco and Rose. And Ron and Hermione had started slipping into every building and evacuating it-either by herding survivors out to Rose and Draco or killing Death Eaters.

As the Pack stood and fought back, the panic began to subside. Looking slightly shamefaced, but extremely determined, the DA was suddenly side-by-side with the Pack, fighting with wands, inner magic, swords, knives, poles-anything and everything they could get their hands on to fight for their rights and freedoms. And, soon, others joined in too.

They fought hard, but it wasn't enough. After all, it was only about 200 under-aged students and villagers-most of whom weren't even trained in battle defense-against almost 500 deranged witched and wizards, There was no way they could win alone.

Which is why it was a good thing they _weren't_ alone.

Many students had been cute down- almost 25 dead while others were knocked out or too injured to fight back. There was about only 100 students left standing. Many of the Death Eaters were down too, their number cut to half their original size.

Harry was just about to call a retreat when more figures suddenly swarmed the village The Pack all flinched, thinking it was more Death Eaters-but it wasn't.

It was a large group of Vampires. They were dressed in loose, silky white karate-like pants and white tunic like shirts under a silver and black cape clasped at the throat with a silver dagger brooch. They each carried swords and daggers and dove into the fray with cries of delight, hacking away at Death Eaters mercilessly.

And only moments after the vampires arrived, a group from the Realm showed up, diving in with gusto. They were all dressed in white pants and long-sleeved shirts with magically created chain-mail overtop. They carried staffs, knives, wands, guns and swords and killed just as mercilessly as the vampires did.

With the help of the Coven and the Realm, the Death Eaters were being quickly subdued. Taking advantage of this, Harry pulled the students from the fray, instead sending them up to Hogwarts, taking along stretchers bearing the injured from Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, the Coven and the Realm. The Pack, however, dove straight back into the fight.  
**XoXoXoXo**

The battle lasted only twenty minutes after the forces from the Coven and the Realm arrived, the battle lasting a total of an hour and a half. No Death Eaters were left alive-too many escaped Ministry to go on torturing and killing innocent people. None of the Coven or the Realm died-20 of the Coven were minorly injured, 3 majorly and 17 of the Realm were injured minorly and 6 majorly.

The large group began their trek to the castle, tired, battle weary-and singing loudly in their victory. They were met by the gates by a group of teachers and members of the Order. They looked at the approaching singers with incredulity.

"Harry!" Sirius cried upon catching sight of his godson, safe from harm and leading the group of warriors. Both he and Remus raced forward, tackling the laughing teens backwards onto the ground. Lily and James followed them quickly, watching their estranged son anxiously as they prayed he was unharmed.

Harry caught sight of the anxious pair from his spot between Remus and Sirius on the ground. The laughter faded from his face, but it didn't harden like it had done so many times before. Putting both his hands on either side of his body by his hips, he pushed himself up, brushing off the seat of his pants as he stood in front of his parents.

The trio stood in silence, just staring at each other. After a few moments, a gentle, welcoming smile graced Harry's features and he stepped forward, arms open wide. With a happy sob/laugh, Lily flung her arms around her son's neck, his clasping tightly around her back. James, tears in his eyes, wrapped his arms around the pair, loving the feeling of finally having his son's love and trust.

Harry had realized something while he was fighting. He'd known, since he was 11, how easy it was for him to die-he'd come close enough so many times. But somehow, the point had really been driven home as he watched his comrades fall.

His arms tightened slightly around his parents.

Life was much too short to hold a grudge against his own family.  
**XoXoXoXo**

They'd had to add another table to the Great hall to fit everyone. Everyone-even the injured- were sitting about in the Great Hall, dressed comfortably in pajamas and feasting greedily on the food before them.

At the Head table sat the teachers and the Pack on one side, with the leaders of the Coven and the Realm groups on the other side. King Leopold had brought along two of the Elders to help fight, leaving the other three behind to rule over the Coven in his absence. The Realm had sent along Sara, a well built, vicious warrior in charge of the humans of the Realm, Evidrë, a blue-eyed, wispy blonde haired male elf in charge of the elves, Adam, a well-built, green-eyed brunette werewolf to lead the werewolves and a blonde centaur named Adva for the centaurs. Reginald had come too, along with Emrys.

The little boy had yelled with delight when the Pack had entered the Hall, having been brought up to Hogwarts by an elf instead of into the fight. The small child had been enveloped in hugs and covered in kisses by the laughing Pack and had claimed a spot on Harry's lap while they ate.

"How did you know Harry needed you?" Lily asked curiously from her spot beside her son-where she hadn't moved from since that wonderful, memorable hug.

"We didn't." Leopold answered, "We knew _the Pack_ needed us," he held up his hand to show the scar there, "To create our allegiance to the Pack, we had to mix our blood-we are brothers now. And, because our brotherhood was created my magic, our magic will tell us when our allies are in trouble- it will work the same for the Pack if we need them. Harry's own scar will twinge and his mind will flood with the knowledge of what is wrong with us."

"It's much like the Elven ritual," Reginald smiled, holding up his right palm to reveal a star-shaped scar that matched the ones on the palms of the Pack, Marday and Emrys. "You cut the palm of each hand of the leaders of your allies and press together the palms of the two main leaders and their mates'. There are words in Elfish that must be spoken and then the magic shall heal the wounds and our blood mixes with our ally's. If our allies are in trouble, the star shall glow and we will gain the knowledge of what's wrong and vice-versa."

Lily grabbed hold of both of Harry's hands, flipping them so they were palms up and frowning at the pair of scars, demanding, "_Must_ you cut yourselves in these rituals?"

"It's blood magic, mum, you need the blood to have blood magic," Harry said, a teasing note in his voice and amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Smart-ass," Lily tried sternly, but she couldn't help the grin that spread across her face at Harry's use of the word "mum."

Harry grinned at her, answering warmly, "But you love me anyway."

"Damn right we do," James answered from Lily's other side, grinning crookedly at Harry, the same crooked grin that Harry had.

Harry grinned widely at the admission and Ginny, at his other side, couldn't hide her own, amused but loving smile as she attempted to smother a giggle at Harry's goofy expression. Harry, out of the corner of his eye, caught sight of Ginny's hand smothering her giggle and he turned to her slowly, trying to look predator-like, but betrayed by the laughing sparkle in his eyes.

"Are you _laughing_ at me, young maiden?" Harry demanded, adopting a look of mock-outrage.

Ginny, with a tiny, uncontrollable grin, answered innocently, "Why, never, good sir! I wouldn't ever do such a thing!"

"Minx," Harry grinned impishly, before a devilish gleam entered his eyes as he reached across the table, scooping up some mashed potatoes with two fingers and then swiping it across Ginny's face.

"Harry!" Ginny shrieked, torn between anger and amusement.

Harry grinned rakishly at his mate, and, with a scowl, Ginny picked up a bowl of peas and dumped the contents on his head. Harry's mouth dropped open in surprise for only a moment before laughter danced in his eyes and he retaliated with a handful of corn. Ginny shrieked again as the corn splattered over her face, catching the attention of the rest of the hall, who laughed at the sight of two of their A-Ps with food all over them.

Ron, grinning wildly, picked up a piece of pie and hollered loudly, "FOOD FIGHT!"

Within moments, there was food flying everywhere. Even the teachers were joining in. Everyone was laughing and yelling, having a good time and celebrating their victory. The celebration stopped almost immediately, however, when the doors of the Great Hall swung open without warning.

Instantly, all the food was dropped, before the doors were even partially open. The Pack, teachers, the Order, the Coven and the Realm moved swiftly to the front as the younger students were quickly shoved to the back of the group, the older students standing defensively in front of them-there was nothing like a war to teach you to always protect the innocence of others, even if you couldn't protect your own innocence.

The entire room sagged with relief as the doors opened fully. Standing in the doorway was a red-faced Minister Cornelius Fudge, as well as 4 aurors-one of which was Tonks, whose face lit up with amusement as she watched the disgust flash across the Pack's face when they saw Fudge in the doorway and at their food-spattered appearance.

"What's going on here?" Fudge spluttered, looking distinctly disgusted at the food thrown all over the room and it's occupants.

"We were celebrating, Cornelius." Dumbledore said calmly, eyes twinkling madly, "Would you care to join us?"

"What-? No!" Fudge spluttered, before drawing himself up suddenly, regaining his calm, pompous air, as he stated, "We are here on official Ministry business-the arrest of Harry James Potter."

Outrage and shock sounded throughout the room and they all began to yell angrily. Even Tonks' face registered shock, 'though only one of the other aurors' face did as well. Harry's own eyes flashed with anger and the rest of the Pack, as well as Sirius, Remus, James and Lily, were practically radiating outrage.

"Quiet!" Harry called out, stepping out of the crowd before turning to face said crowd, "I said QUIET!"

As Harry's voice boomed through the Hall, the people quieted-Harry didn't exactly yell every day. They did, however, continue to throw dirty looks at Fudge (Man, if looks could kill the Great Hall would be full of some very happy people!).

"Thank you," Harry said with a crooked grin, before his face became serious and he turned back to Fudge, "Now, what's this about an arrest, Minister?"

"_You_ are under arrest!" Fudge crowed, looking quite delighted with himself, adding, "Auror Tonks, arrest him."

"Wait, wait," Harry protested mildly, smiling gently at the torn-looking Tonks, "Don't I have the right to know what it is I'm being charged with, Minister? After all, How am I supposed to prove I didn't do it if I don't know what I'm being accused of?"

"So you're denying that you had any part in the slaughter of the people in Hogsmeade?" Fudge demanded, "Because I'll have you know we have multiple witnesses that saw you attacking people in the village with a _sword_!"

"If you mean did I start the attack in Hogsmeade, then yes, I'm innocent," Harry answered mildly before his eyes hardened and he added coldly, "If you mean did I lead the defense against the Death Eaters who were torturing and killing innocent children in Hogsmeade, then yes, I'm guilty.

"I'm guilty of actually giving a shit about the people of the Wizarding World-and the ones who aren't of the Wizarding World. I'm guilty of fighting for my rights and freedoms. I'm guilty of protecting my loved ones from a group of overgrown, under-qualified bullies," he stepped forward, right up in Fudge's face, "I'm guilty of keeping the current and future people of our world safe and allowing them the chance to live freely and not under the reign of a Dark bastard," he paused before asking in a soft voice that nevertheless carried through the hall, "Can you say the same Minister?"

Fudge's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water and Harry shook his head contemptuously, saying, "I didn't think so," he paused, and then asked, "Do you really want to arrest me _Minister_? Do you _really_ want to arrest the Boy-Who-Lived? Do you actually want to take the chance of putting me in jail?

"I'd be out in less than a day, _Minister_. You think the public would actually let you stick me, their hero, in jail with Voldemort still on the loose?" he questioned softly.

Fudge continued to gape stupidly and Harry snorted contemptuously, saying simply, "Go home, Fudge. Leave the fighting for those of us who can, and you'd better not come around here until Voldemort's gone-we wouldn't want a Death Eater to kill you thinking you were actually on our side now, would we?"

Turning back to the Hall, Harry smiled, ignoring Fudge, holding his hands up and demanding, "Now, where were we?"  
**XoXoXoXo**

"I'm very proud of you Sparky," Ginny said with a loving smile as the pair, hand-in-hand, walked into their room, still covered in food, "And not just for stuffing Fudge where he belongs, either. I'm really proud that you've forgiven your parents."

"It was about time someone stuffed that jackass back into his hole in the ground. And my parents…life's just too short to keep hating the people who gave me life for making a mistake," Harry said with a gentle smile for his mate, before, lightening the mood, he said, "Besides, I'm sure one day I'll piss them off enough to want to freeze me out-but they won't be able to since I forgave them for this."

Ginny laughed, her head tilting back slightly so that she could see her mate's laughing face. Harry's eyes softened with love as he gazed down at her-mashed potatoes in her hair, mashed peas on her cheek, chocolate icing in her hair, juice and milk stained on her clothes-and still the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen in his life.

"What?" Ginny asked, her voice soft, as if she couldn't raise her voice any higher, a look of curious confusion crossing her face, asking jokingly, "Do I have something on my face?"

"Mashed up peas," Harry answered with a grin, pulling her around so that they were face-to-face, one arm around her waist while using the other to play with her potato-covered hair, "But that's not why I was staring at you."

"No?" Ginny asked, slipping her own arms around Harry's waist and moving closer to him, asking, "Then why?"

"Because _you_, Ginevra Molly Weasley," he murmured huskily, dipping his head so their lips were inches apart, "are the most gorgeous," he kissed her quickly, "wonderful," another kiss, "absolutely _amazing _woman I have ever met in my life."

"Is that so?" Ginny purred, coyly moving her hands from around his waist to move them sensuously up his chest and around his neck, letting her nails dig through his hair.

"Yes," Harry moaned, greatly enjoying the feeling of his mate's nails scraping against his skin. He dipped his head, nipping lightly along her neck before moving his lips up to bite her earlobe at that sensitive spot behind her ear, her fingers clenched in his hair, her body arching into his as she gasped, "Harry!"

"Love you, cannon," he murmured breathlessly into her ear as Ginny pulled back from a deep, passionate kiss.

"I love you too" gasp, "Sparky," she moaned as one of Harry's hands traveled up from her waist to cup her breast, running his thumb sensuously over her already-taut nipple. "Now," she demanded in a moan, "Shower! _Please_, Harry!"

Harry grinned, "Whatever milady commands."

Harry moved his hands back around to her waist, slipping them under her firm buttocks. With a slight tug, he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Harry grinned, kissing the flesh revealed by the V of her shirt before carrying her in to the large bathroom.

Twenty minutes later, the pair collapsed on the bed, still flushed from their "shower activities". Neither bothered to get dressed, too warm and satisfied to move. So, with Ginny pressed full-length into his side, her head on his chest and their legs entangled, Harry pulled a light sheet over them and turned out the light.

He'd been quite victorious that day.  
**XoXoXoXo**

The groups from the Coven and from the Realm decided to stay while Hogwarts was open, knowing Voldemort and his forces would take any chance that could to attack Hogwarts. Both groups kept mostly to themselves-patrolling the castle and the grounds and holding strategy meetings-but they were still nice to everyone.

The attack came at the leaving feast. The wards had been breached.  
**XoXoXoXo**

**Hello my loverlies! I'm pretty sure it's just going to be an epilouge, 'cuz I've suddenly got this story for an AU of Harry's childhood-cliché, I know, but I've always wanted to do my own version! **

**And, PLEASE, don't kill me for the elder Potters' forgiveness! I couldn't keep them apart for so long-Harry needs his mummy and daddy just as much as the rest of us do(even tho we won't admit it:D)!**

**Much thanks to:**

**Demon's Moon**

**Twin Tails Speed**

**NamelessHeretic**

**Lily 101: it's still a possible option if I get an idea before I do the epilouge. Ideas welcome!**

**The Insane Immortal Dragon: Lol, I thought so too! **

**Godessa39**

**Athenakitty: no more allies anymore!**

**Tolandiel**

**Daft Rith the Awakener**

**Hermione1208: sequel only if I can get any ideas for one (HINT HINT!)**

**Articuno13: you are like a freaking mind reader!I read your review and I was like "Holy crap, how the hell…?" and, if you want a secret, you're gonna have to give me some ideas cuz I'm all crapped out!**

**Samantha:lol, hunny you're crazy, but I love it. Yeah, it is the thought that counts, and thank you for trying in advance. Aw, that's so cool that I can make you feel better! That makes me feel good, thanks for telling me! And don't worry, I enjoy my insanity to;)**

**Anyway guys, I've got to go. The next chapter-the LAST ONE :'( -will be up when I get the chance kay?**

**All my luv,**

**Red **


	10. The Expected Unexpected

A/N: The line "So I speak, so I intend" isn't really mine, as it's been used many times before as parts of magical spells and I don't, therefor, take any claim on it.

**To Howl in Harmony**

Chapter 10: The Expected "Unexpected" 

"The wards," Dumbledore breathed after the large blast of music echoed through the hall, "They've been breached."

Students began to panic immediately. Screams filled the room and people jumped to their feet, knocking each other and the benches to the floor. The teachers, the Coven, the Realm, the Pack and the D.A remained calm.

"SHUT UP!" Harry yelled as he leapt on top of the table, creating immediate silence, "Calm down, there are still two more wards to break through and they'll take some time to break. Anyone above third year willing to fight, move away from the door. Everyone else, move quickly to the basement of the castle and _stay there_. Now."

The students scrambled quickly, running swiftly through the halls of Hogwarts to the dungeons. Every single student above the third year stayed to fight.

Harry stared silently down at them, as there was another blast of noise, signaling the fall of the second ward. Simply, he stated, "You are all wonderful, amazing people, and I pray to God you all make it out alive," he paused, "Let's go and meet them."

The group surged forward, standing straight-backed on the lawn and watching the approaching forces. Harry sent a runner off to Floo for back up, but the running of the fourth year's footsteps was the only noise from their side.

The Dark group paused a few feet away and the groups squared off. Harry, impatient with the silence, called out, "So sorry boys, but I'm afraid you aren't on the guest list. I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Tah tah now!"

"Nice try, Potter, but it won't work. It ends today," Voldemort said, stepping forward from the crowd of black.

"Jeez, Tommy-boy, didn't anyone ever teach you that patience is a virtue?" Harry scolded in a "mothering tone as he, too, stepped forward.

"Your words won't save you this time, Potter," Voldemort sneered, bringing up his wand.

Harry threw up a shield just as the crutacious curse almost hit him. And the fight was on.  
**XoXoXoXo**

Harry had lost sight of Voldemort within 5 minutes of the battle. Instead, he was surrounded by black-as were all the others. Voldemort's voice, however, rose suddenly over the noise of the battle, his words making Harry's heart freeze.

"Potter! Show yourself now or I'll have some fun with your little redhead," the man sneered in his magically enhanced voice.

Harry didn't even hesitate. "Call off your goons, Riddle, so I can get through."

Voldemort snapped a command and the Death Eaters backed off swiftly. Harry moved quickly forward to Voldemort, who was holding Ginny by the hair. She was fighting back viciously despite the fact that her hair was tugged with each movement, hissing and spitting like a vicious cat.

"Let her go, Tom," Harry demanded in a soft deadly voice.

All action had ceased. No one was even bothering with the pretense of fighting and were all watching the stand off anxiously.

"No," Voldemort smirked, "I think I'll just keep the both of you."

"Get...out of-here, Sparky," Ginny demanded between breaths as she fought against Voldemort's hold.

"I'm not leaving you, Cannon," Harry answered softly, never taking his eyes away from Voldemort's/

"How touching," Voldemort sneered nastily.

"Let her go," Harry bargained, holding up his wand, "And I'll snap my wand."

Voldemort paused, looking thoughtful before asking, "Why would you do that when you know she'll die once I kill you?"

"Anything for love, Tommy," Harry answered simply, "Now, deal? Or what?"

"Snap it first and then I'll let her go and you can walk by each other." He ordered.

Harry nodded, dropping the wand to the ground and snapping it in two with the heel of his shoe. Many people gasped in horror, but Voldemort smiled in sadistic satisfaction. Harry took two steps forward and paused, waiting for Voldemort to release Ginny.

With a sneer and a shrug, Voldemort shoved her forward. Ginny stumbled a few steps before she regained her balance. That done, she raced forwards into Harry's arms.

Harry hugged her lightly, kissing her forehead, whispering a gentle, "I love you, Cannon, for forever and always," before placing her gently away from himself. With a said, half-grin, he turned back to Voldemort, shoulders squared determinedly. But a touch to his left shoulder made him turn his head.

Ron stood beside him, shoulder-to-shoulder, chin tilted defiantly at Voldemort. Hermione stood at his side, and Draco and Rose at hers. Ginny was at his right, her eyes burning brightly with anger, and Neville and Luna at her side. A quick look over his shoulder revealed his parents, Sirius, Remus, the Professors and the Order. And, behind them was the DA.

Harry turned back to Voldemort, raising his own chin in defiance. Without commenting to Voldemort, Harry raised his right hand, palm forward.

"I, Harry James Potter, do call upon the powers above," he intoned, using a dagger to slice open his palm, letting his blood drip to the ground, "to take this…man into the bowels of hell-where he should have gone long ago. With the truth of my blood, I do declare this. So I speak, so I intend"

Voldemort had been frozen in place a spell once the ritual had begun. Now, he screamed in rage, fighting against the spell that held him-trying to get away from the blinding emerald light creeping dimly towards him from Harry's palm.

The ritual was one the Pack-well, more specifically, Hermione-had found in one of the books in the large library in the High Realm. The ritual had been used commonly in the old days-so much so that a god, or guardian of magic-no one was quite sure what it was- had intervened. The original spell had been much like the Killing Curse- it had also killed the person hit by the spell, only this one was more painful.

The altered spell, however, could only be used by the pure of heart on the Darkest. The castor had to say a chant-that each castor had to come up with themselves-and offer their own blood up as a sacrifice. There was a catch to the spell, however.

Should the person hit by the spell not deserve death, it would be the castor who died instead. And while none of this worried the Pack, the amount of magic the spell needed did.

The amount of magic needed to use and maintain the spell was phenomenal. And that was all they knew about it-not the exact amount that was needed, only that it was a lot. So Harry could be killed by the spell. And everyone knows the Pack wouldn't let that happen without a fight. So, they'd found a way to help.

"So I speak, so I intend. So I speak, so I intend," Harry repeated over and over again as he sank to his knees weakly.

The members of the Pack all took out their own daggers, slicing their own palms. Ginny knelt at Harry's side, her knees against his thighs as she wrapped her bloody hand around his wrist. Rose knelt at Ginny's side, placing her palm on Harry's cheek while Hermione did the same on his other side. Luna knelt on Hermione's side, grasping Harry's free hand with her own bloody one. Ron's palm went to his left shoulder, Draco's to the back of his neck and Neville's to his other shoulder.

"So I speak, so I intend. So I speak, so I intend," the Pack joined in, the 6 voices melding together-much like they did when they howled together in wolf form.

This part that the Pack had added on merged their magic together- making it possible for all of the Pack to make it through their spell. Their blood was a representative of their magic seeping all together into Harry and as the ritual went on, all traces of blood vanished, their cuts healing quickly, leaving diagonal slash marks across the star-shaped scars already on their right palms.

Other colours began shooting through Harry's green and the light began to speed up. Ginny's chocolate brown came first, then Ron's crystal blue, and Hermione's coffee brown, Neville's almost-black brown, Luna's almost-white blue, Draco's grey and then Rose's navy blue.

The multi-coloured light hit Voldemort with a dull thud. There was an anticipatory silence for but a moment before screams ripped from Voldemort's throat. He burned from the inside out, dropping into a pile of grey dust that was quickly scattered by the wind.

The scene remained frozen again before screams suddenly sounded again. The Death Eaters, too, burned to nothing but ashes and were then blown away to Heaven-knows-where by the wind.

Shakily, Harry got to his feet, the Pack supporting him. Swallowing dryly, he looked around, his eyes filling with tears as he took in the sight of no masked people, only his friends, family and peers.

"It's over," he grinned widely, his grin infectious as it soon grew on everyone else's faces too.

Within moments, the lawn was filled with screaming, cheering and crying. And proposing.

Ron knelt on one knee at Hermione's feet, gazing up at her as he asked, "Hermione Jane Granger, I have loved you since the day that I first met you and you told me off for the first time," Hermione gave a watery giggle, "Since then, you've gone from my best friend, to my lover. You light up my life, even if we do squabble constantly. It's what I love the most about you-the way you challenge me, the way you actually expect me to _be_ something," he paused, before asking with a gentle, loving smile, "Hermione Jane Granger, will you be my wife?"

"Oh Ron! Yes!" Hermione laughed tearfully, launching herself into Ron's arms, the pair laughing happily as they lay in each other's arms in the middle of the Hogwarts' grounds.  
**XoXoXoXo**

"Blue," Draco said gently, kneeling on both knees in front of Rose, both her hands in his, "If it wasn't for you, I never would have been the man I am today. You showed me how to live life with your unfailing smile and optimistic attitude. You've helped me learn how to love, how to laugh, how to cry. You made my life so much better, just with your presence." Tears in his eyes, he asked, "Rosemary Eleanor Richards, will you marry me?"

"Yes Dragon! Oh, yes!" Rose laughed, happy tears streaming down her face as Draco stood and twirled her around, laughing aloud in delight.  
**XoXoXoXo**

"Moon Goddess, you are the most important person in the world to me," Neville murmured, standing in front of Luna, holding both her hands gently, "You're unique and you don't care about what others think of you-you taught me courage, hope and love. You helped me overcome my insecurities. Just your name makes my stomach flutter your touch, my body melt. Please, Luna Maria Lovegood, won't you marry me?"

"Of course I will, Neville," Luna smiled, eyes dancing with happiness as a grin spread across her face, "I love you, why wouldn't I baby?"

Neville whooped, swinging her up by the waist as they swung around before falling to the ground, Neville breaking the fall. Tugging at a lock of Luna's hair, he murmured, "I love you, Lovegood, I really do!"  
**XoXoXoXo**

Harry broke from the passionate kiss his mate was bestowing on him to rest his fore head against hers. Her arms were wound tightly around his neck, his around hers, pressing their bodies tightly together.

"Marry me Cannon," he said suddenly, voice low and soft with tenderness and love.

"What?" Ginny asked softly, searching his eyes.

"Marry me," Harry repeated, "You are the most amazing woman I've ever met and I love you more than words can say. I want to sleep beside you every night until the day the day I die. I want to have hordes of children and grandchildren with you. I want to grow old with you, sit in rockers on the front porch of our home in our slippers talking about the 'good old days'." He kissed her lips lightly and asked pleadingly, "Be my alpha female for life, Ginevra Molly Weasley. Marry me, please."

"Oh yes! Sparky, yes!" Ginny shrieked, hopping up into Harry's arms, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Ginny's hands dug through Harry's hair, her legs tight around his waist. One of Harry's hands rested on her ass, the other on the nape of her neck as he pushed her head down gently, meeting their lips together passionately.  
**XoXoXoXo**

"I'm getting married!" the four girls of the Pack shrieked happily to each other.

The boys grinned, slapping each other happily on the back and hugging each other and the girls. Then they stood there. All grinning goofily at each other before Harry threw his head back, the rest joining in.

And the Pack howled in harmony for their freedom.  
**XoXoXoXo**


	11. Epilouge The End

**To Howl in Harmony**

Chapter 11: Epilogue-The End 

"I'm home!" 25-year old Harry Potter, laden down with bags from his 2-day trip, called out as he entered the mansion-sized home known as "The Den" that belonged to all the Pack.

Yells and cries of joyful delight met Harry's call and children flooded the entrance hall. Harry barely had time to drop his bags before 10 anxious children were clambering all over him, demanding hugs, kisses and presents. Laughing, Harry hugged them tight before depositing them back on the ground as he looked over the Pack's pups with pride.

First were 6 and 4-year-old(respectively) Price Draconius and Richard Marcus Malfoy Rose and Draco's only sons. Price, like his mother, had the naturally blue hair, but his father's grey eyes. Rick, meanwhile, was his father's replica with the exception of having one blue eye and one grey.

Next was Neville and Luna's only child, 6-year old Jackson Neville Longbottom. Jackie was, like his father had been, a chubby child, with black hair with streaks of blonde and his mother's white-blue eyes.

Also, were Hermione and Ron's three children; 3-year-old Aderyn Jane, 4-year old Pallaton Roger and 6-year-old Helena Karyn Granger-Weasley. Addie possessed her mother's bushy hair, only in her father's fire engine red colour and with his blue eyes. Meanwhile, Pallaton and Helena shared their mother's brown eyes, Pallaton with the accompanying bush of brown hair but Helena with gentle waves of Weasley red.

And, finally, were Harry and Ginny's five eldest; 6-year-old Ariadne Elizabeth, 5-year-old Estelle Georgia, 4-year-old Ashton Samuel, 2-year-old Paige Gabrielle and 1-year-old Baden Darius. Ariadne, Ashton, Paige and Baden all shared the Weasley red hair, Estelle the only one among the five with the unruly Potter black, 'though Ariadne and Paige both had unruly hair. Ariadne and Ashton were replicas of their mother, whilst Paige, Baden and Ashton all shared the Potter emerald greens.

"Oh! Sparky!" Ginny squeeled as she came bounding into the room, jumping into her husband's arms delightedly.

With a howl, Harry swung her around, laughing happily along with her as he said, "My honeylove!"

As he was replacing her back on the ground, Ron, entering the room, commented dryly, "It was _two_ days guys, it wasn't like it was an eternity."

"Oh shut up Ron," Neville returned, entering behind his pack brother, "You act like that when Hermione's gone for 30 minutes."

"That's just because Ron's horrible with handling the children by himself whereas I can do it blindfolded." Hermione smirked.

"That's because you're a girl," Draco stated, entering behind his pack-sister, "Men are horrible when left alone with children under the age of 10."

"Harry's not," Luna pointed out wisely as she and Rose entered the room, each holding one of Harry and Ginny's one month old twins.

Cailyn Annabelle and Caiden Edison were the last of Ginny and Harry's brood. 'Though both were still almost two young to have hair, they both showed wisps of black hair, but had Ginny's brown eyes.

"My babies!" Harry cooed as he lifted both twins into his arms expertly, the pair gurgling happily up at the man they loved most, "Did you miss your daddy? Daddy missed you-I couldn't even sleep through the night because I'm so used to waking up during the night!"

The adults in the room laughed and they all exchanged a round of hugs and kisses with Harry while the twins were passed onto their mother. And then, because the children demanded it, and because Ron and Draco did too, Harry handed out presents he'd brought back for everyone from his business trip. After everything was sufficiently "oohed" and "aahed" over, the newly extended Pack moved into the living room, spreading themselves comfortably about the room as they turned on the TV.

Looking around, Cailyn curled in his arms, Ginny at his side and Estelle settled on his feet, Harry couldn't help but smile in delight. He'd gone through many year of torture and pain, starting out that night when his parents were killed. He'd had to endure many years of pain and loss, and yet, with hard will and strong determination, as well as the love of his Pack, he'd finally received his one most truest wish.

He finally had a family.  
**XoXoXoXo**

**A/N, Yeah, I know it's short, but I thought that if I left it like this then, maybe, if I ever _do_ decide to make a sequel, I have a fairly large reign over what I can do. Which reminds me, any ideas for a sequel are welcome, but there's no promises that it will actually be put up. Also, if anyone would like to create their own sequel, feel free, so long as you let me know in a review or an e-mail (Soccerchic44hotmail .com Subject: THiH sequel).**

**Also, thanks to**

**Hermione1208: Thanks, but it's too much like my Potter Twins series. But thanks anyways!**

**NamelessHeretic**

**Twin Tails Speed**

**The Insane Immortal Dragon: You, my dear, are crazy! But, thanks for that, I just got a filling and my tooth hurts but that made me laugh so hard I forgot all about it!**

**Articuno13: Aw, you're welcome! Ideas are always welcome and if you ever need help, just let me know, I am a fountain of ideas that I'm too lazy to put into words, lol! I like the one you have up, you just need to watch your spelling and grammar a bit that's all!**

**Anyway, I guess that's all folks :( Aw, I'm sad now! Please review, let me know what you think, and I'll post up a new story in a couple of weeks-which you all better review or else I'll cry:D **

**All my luv,**

** Red**


End file.
